Changes and Discoveries
by gaudy
Summary: It could be categorize as M/L. It takes after Destiny, it's mostly centered around Liz, and instead of going to Florida for the summer she went to New York. Now read and find out the rest. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

Title: Changes and Discoveries  
Author: secrets_of_the_sky@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Roswell, except Claire, Chris, Josh, and Linda.   
Category: Liz/Max   
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: It takes after Destiny, it's mostly centered around Liz, and instead of going to Florida for the summer she went to New York. Now read and find out the rest.  
Distribution: Just ask.  
Author's note: I want to thank Julie for giving me the names (Josh, and Chris) and Rainydayinapril for correcting this fic.  
Feedback: Depending on the feedback, I'll decide if I'll continue this. Please tell me what you think!  
  
Prologue  
  
Maria and Alex were at the Crashdown waiting for Liz and the Czechs to get back from the cave, but night had fallen and there was still no sign of them. Maria and Alex decided to come back tomorrow, in the afternoon.  
---  
  
Maria picked Alex up at his place. When they got to the Crashdown everything was normal. They didn't know why, but that's not what they expected. Maria didn't want to go any farther; a feeling of dread over took, and she instantly gripped Alex's arm.  
  
"Ouch," Alex exclaimed. Maria certainly had a grip. Alex didn't know she possessed such strength.  
  
Maria loosened her grasp, but not completely. "I don't want to go any further."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Something is just isn't right," Maria explained.  
  
"Maria, we have to move. We are blocking the entrance."  
  
Mr. Parker noticed Alex and Maria. He wondered what was up with them. Maria seemed to be rooted to the spot she was standing on. Mr. Parker was determined to take advantage of the moment and inform them about Liz's whereabouts. Since Liz hadn't said anything, and he wasn't sure if they knew.  
  
"Are you kids looking for Liz? Didn't she tell you?"  
  
Maria jumped at the sound of Mr. Parker's voice.  
  
Mr. Parker seeing Maria jump asked, "Are you okay, Maria?"  
  
"I'm fine." Maria finally registered Mr. Parker's first question. "Yes, we are looking for Liz, and didn't she tell us what?" As Maria said this her grip on Alex's arm tightened.   
  
Alex rubbed Maria's hand trying to ease her grip. Alex wondered what Maria had eaten before coming to the Crashdown. 'Maybe she drinks her cedar oil instead of sniffing it.' Alex cleared his head, and tried to focus on what Mr. Parker had to say. Alex wanted Mr. Parker to hurry; he wanted find Liz, and ask her what happened. 'Maybe I can even comfort Isabel.'  
  
"So she didn't tell you?" The question was directed to himself more than to them.  
  
Alex felt Maria's nails being dug into his arm, and said, "Mr. Parker, I don't want to sound rude, but could you tell us where Liz is already?"  
  
"Uh, yes, sorry. Liz left to New York to visit her aunt and cousin. Actually, we were surprised when Liz was the one that brought it up…Nancy and I were planning to send her there this summer…well, I guess Liz is full of surprises." Mr. Parker was slightly surprised, and couldn't help but confirmed what he already knew. "She didn't told you where she was going."  
  
Maria went pale. 'I knew something was wrong. I just knew it. How could Liz go and not tell us-me anything?'  
  
Alex felt numb, he couldn't even feel Maria's nails anymore. 'I could understand if Liz didn't tell me, since I was the last to know about the alien thing, but Liz didn't even tell Maria.' Alex wondered what had Max done to Liz. 'That has to be it! Liz wouldn't have left otherwise!'  
  
Mr. Parker observed their reactions, and he got worried. He put away his handkerchief in his pocket and touched both their shoulders. "Maria, Alex, are you all right?"  
  
Alex was the one to answer, his voice strained. "Yes, we are all right. Uh, we have to go."  
  
Mr. Parker understood that they needed sometime alone. "Okay, be careful."  
  
"Come on, Maria." Alex led Maria to her car, took her keys, and drove.  
  
Maria came out of her daze, and felt disorientated. "Alex, where are we going?"  
  
"To find some answers." Alex answered, with anger clearly in his voice.  
  
After ten minutes, Alex finally stopped. Maria saw they were in front of Max and Isabel's house. Alex got out of the car, leaving the keys inside the car. Maria took the keys, and followed Alex. Maria wasn't about to leave the keys inside the car, she didn't even want to think what would happen if Michael got his hands on the car with the keys inside. When Maria caught up with Alex, Isabel had already opened the door.  
  
"Alex, what are you doing here?" Isabel thought that after what happened in the cave, they wouldn't want to be near them again.  
  
Alex answered with his own question. "Where's Max?" Just as Alex was asking his question Max appeared,"Izzy, who is there?"  
  
Isabel didn't get to answer. One minute Alex was standing outside, the next he was attacking Max. Alex grabbed Max by the collar. "What did you did to her? You had to have done something to her! Answer me!"  
  
Maria couldn't believe what she was seeing. Alex was assaulting Max. In all the years she had known Alex he had never gone to those extremes. 'First Liz leaves; now Alex has gone mad. What's next? Aliens turn green?' Maria couldn't get any words out; she was too shocked. So she reached for her cedar oil.  
  
Isabel couldn't believe it either. Alex, her Alex, was attacking her brother. Isabel was proud of Alex. Isabel saw how far he would go to defend and protect someone. Isabel was also overcome by jealousy when she heard Alex was asking about someone especially, because that someone was a 'she'. "Alex, stop it! Leave Max alone!"  
  
Michael was in Max's room, but when he heard the commotion, he immediately went to see what was happening. Michael almost laughed at what he saw. Alex was trying to strangle Max. If it wasn't for Alex's look Michael indeed would have laughed, but Alex seemed to want to kill and the prey was Max. Michael saw Alex wasn't about to let lose his grip on Max, so he grabbed Alex by the arms and put as much distance as he could between Max and Alex. Michael's task wasn't easy, since Alex was struggling and had a surprising strength. "Let me go! I want to know what Max did to her!" Alex screamed. Michael wondered whom Alex was talking about, since Max hadn't done anything to anyone.  
  
Max was so surprised by Alex's attack that he couldn't do anything to defend himself. Max's mind was going into overdrive. 'Whom is Alex talking about?' Max was relieved when Michael took Alex away from him. Max never thought Alex could possessed such strength. Max thought again about Alex's question and suddenly it struck him like lightening. 'Liz! What happened to her?!' Max couldn't get any questions out; he was in too much of a shock. Max was relieved when Michael took Alex away from him.  
  
Alex was seeing red and it was from rage. He wanted Max's blood. 'It's his fault Liz left.' Alex was cursing something rare in him. As soon as Alex saw Isabel again, he began to calm down. Alex hadn't known that Isabel could have that kind of effect on him. 'I should have known Isabel had such a power over me. After all Isabel is the love of my life!' When Alex felt Michael let him lose, he straightened out.  
  
Michael was grateful for Isabel's presence; at least she was able to calm Alex down. After Michael was sure Alex calmed down he let him lose. Michael looked around and for the first time saw Maria; he immediately went to her side. "Maria, was wrong?" Seeing Maria couldn't answer he took her into his arms, and hugged her.   
  
Maria attached herself to Michael like she was never going to let go. Maria didn't know what she would do without him, and she didn't want to know. Maria still couldn't believe Liz had left without even saying good-bye.  
  
Max finally found his voice, so he carefully asked, "Is it Liz you are talking about?"  
  
Instantly rage filled Alex's eyes. "Yes." Alex answered controlling better his anger for Maria and Isabel's sake.  
  
Max got scared, something bad had to have happened, because Alex would have never acted the way he did. "What happened? Is she okay?"  
  
Maria calmed down enough to answer his question. "She left! Liz left!"  
  
The Czechs couldn't believe it. 'Liz left. It can't be true. She doesn't give up easily!' Liz was the glue that kept them together, her courage, strength, determination and strong will always managed to keep them going. They had known that what had happened in the cave affected her, but they never thought Liz would go to these extremes.   
  
Isabel forgot Alex and Maria were present. "Max, could she have left, because of what happened yesterday?"  
  
Maria was in full alert. "What happened yesterday?"  
  
Michael instantly knew that they didn't know what had taken place in the cave, and asked, "Liz, didn't tell you?"  
  
Alex with one last glare in Max direction answered, "No, we had to leave, and Liz didn't called us. We know nothing about what happened in the cave."  
  
Max finally come out of his dazed. "Will Liz come back?" Max couldn't believe Liz just left. 'Doesn't she understand? She is my destiny! Tess is nothing! We make our own destinies. Why couldn't Liz understand that?'  
  
"We don't know!" Maria nearly yelled, from her place in Michael's arms.  
  
Alex was getting frustrated, they were going nowhere. Isabel seeing Alex's frustration, grabbed his hand, and squeezed it.  
  
Alex returned the gesture and more calmly asked Maria's question again, "What happened yesterday?"  
  
Max, Isabel, and Michael related the events that took place in the cave. Michael and Isabel could feel Maria and Alex withdrawing, but the assured them they weren't going to follow that part of their destiny, that they could never love each other the way a lover would, because they were practically brother and sister.  
  
Maria and Alex couldn't believe what they were hearing, and in some ways they understood Liz's decision to leave. Just when they were thinking that Michael and Isabel assured them.  
  
Maria was surprised when Michael drew her into his embrace. He had never shown her such tenderness. Maria knew they had they're moments but most of them were wild, this time Michael was gentle and tender.  
  
Alex didn't understand Isabel's actions, but he didn't want to. He would enjoy the moment when the Ice Queen would let her heart melt. Just the fact that she got closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder was enough to send him flying.  
  
Max saw how cozy they all were, and he could help, but to feel jealous. He suddenly felt like the loneliest person in the world. Max had felt lonely, but never at this extent, he always had Isabel and Michael, and at one point he had Liz.  
  
From that day on Max, Isabel, Michael, Maria, and Alex were inseparable. They even had to withstand Tess' presence from time to time. But most of the time they wished she would just disappear, or once she stepped into the daylight maybe even turn into dust, or when Maria 'accidentally' spilled some water on her, they hoped she would melt, but none of that happened. Max became even more of a loner, and he spent most of his time moping, but he spent some time with them. Michael and Maria were actually considered a couple, while Alex and Isabel still insisted they were just friends. Maria thought, 'Yeah, friends with privileges.' All of them got to know each other better and formed a stronger bond. They missed Liz terribly. They each hoped that they would get to see her the first day of school, which was only a few days away.  
---  
Liz took a deep breath, and stepped out of the airplane. With only one thought in mind, 'I'm back!'   
  
To be continued… 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Changes and Discoveries  
Author: Gaudicia  
Read disclaimer, author's note in the first ch.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Liz stood in front of West Roswell High. It all seemed different, but she was the one that had changed. Liz left Roswell two months ago. She stayed with her aunt, and cousin in New York. Liz hadn't known what to do; she had lost herself that day in the cave and getting out of Roswell seemed the best thing to do.  
  
Liz remembered that day as if it were yesterday.   
  
After Liz left Max in the desert. She went straight home-not calling Maria, or Alex. Liz had only one thought in mind: "To get out of Roswell." When Liz got to her house, she went to her room, not telling her parents where she had been. She started to think of where and how she could get away from Roswell. After a while she had the perfect idea-her Aunt Linda, and Cousin Claire, they lived in New York and Liz was close to her cousin, so it seemed like the best idea. She quickly ran out of her room and looked for the phone. Liz immediately dialed their number. Luckily, Claire was the one that answered the phone, she and Claire talked for hours.  
  
"I can't wait for you to come. I have so many things to tell you! I've made some awesome discoveries--that you wouldn't believe!"  
  
Liz laughed at her cousin's excitement. "I know. Look, I have to go, so I can book a flight."  
  
Claire laughed along with Liz. "Okay, okay. See you soon, right?"  
  
"Yeah, bye." Liz hung ups the phone and called the airlines.  
  
After everything was ready and her suitcase was packed, she went to find her parents. Once she found them. Liz informed them about her decision to go to New York. Liz was surprise to find out, that they were already thinking about sending her to New York for the summer. The next morning Liz was on her way to New York. She hadn't said good-bye to anyone-she just left.  
  
Liz shook her head to clear it, and thought. 'But I am a whole new me.' Liz found herself again, and made some interesting discoveries.   
  
Liz noticed people were giving her weird looks, but she didn't care. She had gotten used to them sometime ago. 'Who would have thought that a simple trip to New York could have changed me so much?' Liz could hear the whispering going around.  
  
Liz had arrived home yesterday from New York. Liz laughed, when she remembered the look on her parent's faces. Liz heard the bell--which indicated she was late for class. But unlike her past self, she wasn't going to start running, and hope she didn't get in too late. Liz instead took a deep breath and started to make her way to the classroom, all the while enjoying the scenery.   
  
Liz couldn't wait for the others to see her. Liz, after the plane had landed, went straight home. At her parents insistence she straighten things out for school, so she didn't have time to see anyone.  
  
Liz had woken up late this morning, so she still wasn't able to see them. Liz guessed it was for the best. Now she could have some fun-before they found out it was her.   
  
Liz had her dark sunglasses, which concealed her eyes and made it difficult for people to tell who she was, and a few strands of hair covered her face. Liz figured her attire also contributed to that fact. She was wearing black leather pants and black boots, with a white mini-shirt revealing her pierced belly button and a small tattoo on her left shoulder. The tattoo was of a small butterfly and on top it was inscribed 'I believe in destiny.' Liz, the first time she saw the butterfly, she knew that's what she wanted. Liz believed that the butterfly was looking for it's place in life, like she was at the moment, but she also knew that the butterfly would one-day find it's place, like she was hoping she would. Her looks weren't the only thing that changed. Her attitude was something completely different. Liz wasn't the same girl that would stay quiet, and obey everyone. Liz had change and everyone would be surprised.   
  
Liz looked herself over. 'Who would have thought "Little Miss Parker" could ever look like this?' Liz thought, sarcastically.   
  
Liz got to her classroom half an hour late. Liz had been familiarizing herself with the school again.   
  
"So nice of you to finally join us. Miss…" the teacher said, waiting for Liz to inform her.  
  
"Liz Parker."  
  
"Well, Miss Parker, take off those sunglasses."  
  
Liz annoyed took them off. When Liz looked around, she saw the students had shocked looks on their faces. Liz started laughing, interrupting the class.  
  
"Miss Parker, could you enlighten us, and tell us what's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, sorry." Liz's tone indicated that she wasn't sorry at all.  
  
"Miss Parker, I'm going to warn you. You are not in a park-you are in a classroom and you should behave as such."  
  
Liz just rolled her eyes.   
  
"And Miss Parker, please, stay after class."  
  
When the class was over, Liz stayed seated.   
  
"Miss Parker, could you explain your behavior? I certainly didn't expect this attitude of yours. I was told constantly that you were one of the best students in this school. I expected better of a student that would receive so many praises from so many teachers."   
  
Liz just looked bored. "Can I go now?"   
  
Her teacher shook her head, not understanding Liz at all. "Just think if how you act is worth it. It's only the first day of school, and you've already started with the wrong foot."  
  
The teacher hadn't finished when Liz was already out the door, and on her way to the next class. Liz saw Alex and Maria near the lockers, she debated on whether to approach them or not. Liz chose the later, and continued to her next class.   
---  
Maria stood with Alex next to his locker.  
  
"Alex, have you heard, or seen Liz?"  
  
Alex sadly shook his head no. "You?"  
  
"Nope, zip, nada." Maria couldn't believe it. Since Liz left, she hadn't called, written or kept in contact. Maria felt as if Liz had deserted them. Maria was still shocked that Liz hadn't said good-bye to any of them.  
  
Alex looked at Maria; he was worried about her. Alex understood she was still in shock from Liz's actions, because even he was still in shock. But even though they all had gotten closer, he knew there was still was an empty spot in their hearts, which Liz needed to fill. Alex at first was surprise that after that incident Maria wouldn't let either of them get out of her sight. Alex knew Maria wanted Liz to be there with them, he wanted Liz to be there with them, but he understood that Liz needed time to be alone, to figure things out.  
  
Alex saw Tess was about to jump on someone, but he didn't paid any attention to it. Instead he dropped his arm on Maria's shoulder. "Come on, or we'll be late for class."  
---  
  
Liz wasn't looking where she was going, so she bumped into someone. When Liz saw who it was, she was happy she had put her sunglasses back on.   
  
Tess nastily said, "Are you blind?"  
  
"No, but you seem to be. You know, you should use a brush from time to time something could crawl inside your hair if you keep it like that." With that said, Liz continued her way, while muttering. "Gerbil." The last thing Liz heard was the laughter of the students that had heard her comment. Liz knew that by the end of the day everyone would know what had happened.  
  
Liz made it to her next class, on time. Liz took one of the seats in the back and took her sunglasses off. Liz saw Pam Troy was in her class and groaned. 'Just my luck.'  
  
After Liz took of her sunglasses, Pam Troy recognized her immediately. Pam Troy not wanting to wait a minute without making Liz life hell said, "Look at Liz Parker's new look. Doesn't she know it doesn't matter what she does she'll never be as beautiful as me?" What Pam Troy didn't know was that Liz wasn't the same person she was last year and Liz wouldn't stay quiet.  
  
Liz wasn't about to stay quiet and let Pam Troy have her way. With Liz's change, attitude also came. "Please, at least my beauty is natural and my hair color doesn't come out of a bottle."  
  
Liz said it loud enough for the others to hear and they did. The next thing Liz knew the students present were laughing hysterically. Pam Troy couldn't believe it. 'Liz Parker will pay for humiliating me!'  
  
Liz couldn't have been happier than when lunch came. She was the first out of the classroom. The bell hadn't finished ringing when she had stood up, and fled out of the room. Liz mission was to find the others. Liz had too many incidents this morning and word would be out soon. Liz had no doubt that it was already going around school. Liz wanted to surprise them. Liz went outside and found them in their usual place, she was the one surprise when she saw Alex and Maria where sitting with the Czechs. Liz mentally laughed at the Czechs joke. 'If they only new.'   
---  
Michael, Max, Isabel, Alex and Maria met at the benches they had planned to the day before. When Alex and Maria had gotten there Isabel, Michael, and Max were already there. They were laughing about something.  
  
"Hey, are going to let me in on the joke? I want to laugh too." Alex said, as he took his seat besides Isabel.  
  
Maria slid next to Michael quietly which was rare of her. Michael dropped his arm around her shoulders, and drew her closer. "Are you okay, Maria?  
  
"Yeah, it's just that I haven't seen Liz." Maria quietly answered.  
  
Michael just got closer to her. Michael was angry with Liz. 'How could she have left? Didn't she know that it would affect all of us? Didn't she know she would hurt Maria? I can't believe it. I can't believe Liz could have been so selfish!'  
  
Isabel got closer to Alex unconsciously, when she suddenly remembered something. "OMG, you guys WILL NOT believe what happened!"  
  
Maria's curiosity perked up, "What happened? Spill it already!"   
  
When Isabel saw she had all of their attention, she continued, "They say a girl already stood up to both, Pam and Tess and that she made a fool out of booth of them. Everyone is talking about her. They say Pam had a real close up meeting with her. The girl dared to tell Pam her hair color was out of a bottle!"  
  
"Who is she? I want to meet her. She may be fun and interesting to know. Max and Michael don't you guys agree?"  
  
"Definitely. I'm already starting to like her," Michael answered.  
  
Alex was rewarded by Isabel's elbow in the stomach. "No, I don't know who she is. I think it's a new girl or something. They told me her name, but I didn't catch it, and when I was going to asked the person that told me was already gone."  
  
Alex wasn't the only one with the reward; Maria slapped Michael upside the head and gave her opinion. "I have only one thing to say. Go girl!!" Maria screamed, causing a few heads to turn and look at her.  
  
"I think she will be more trouble than I'll ever be," Michael piped in more quietly.  
  
They fell silent, when they heard someone approaching them.  
  
Liz heard they were talking more like whispering, but she couldn't make out the words. When she was approaching them, they fell quiet. Liz was glad Tess wasn't there. She took off her sunglasses. "Hey guys, missed me?"  
  
To be continued…   



	3. Chapter 2

Title: Changes and Discoveries  
Author: Gaudicia  
Read disclaimer, author's note in the first ch.  
  
Changes and Discoveries 2  
  
They couldn't believe their ears nor the teasing note in her voice, but they would recognize her voice anywhere. When they turned to look where the voice came from, they almost didn't recognize her.   
  
Maria didn't care how Liz looked; all she cared about was that Liz was finally there. Maria spirited from her seat besides Michael, and almost tackled Liz to the floor. "Oh, Lizzie, I've missed you so much," Maria whispered.  
  
Liz heart went out to Maria when she heard Maria's broken whispered. Liz hugged tightened around Maria. "I've missed you too." Liz couldn't believe she hadn't thought how her departing would affected Maria or Alex. Liz gazed locked with Alex's--silently communicating how much they missed one another.   
  
Maria finally let her grip lose and she led her closer to the bench. "Liz, we were so worried about you!"   
  
Liz felt the apprehensiveness Michael had towards her, and that itself was enough to erase any thought of laughing at their surprised looks. Maria had already taken her seat besides Michael again, leaving Liz to find a seat on her own. Liz purposely brushed against Max. She felt Max stiffen immediately as the contact was made. 'Yep, the sparks are still there and I'm not the only one feeling them.' Liz thought as she felt that tingling sensation she always felt when she touched Max, or vice-versa. Liz sat next to him, like she wasn't affected by their brief touch.  
  
Max still couldn't believe she was there, or that he was hearing her voice. He didn't know what to do or say. When he felt her brush against him, he thought he had died and gone to heaven. Max found any brief touch with Liz intoxicating. His breath got caught up in his throat; it was like electricity would shoot through out his whole body. It had been so long since they had touched that the smallest contact had a numerous of effect on him. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms, and tell her how much he missed her and love her, but after what happened in the cave he didn't dared. His body hummed when Liz sat next to him. Max looked at Liz trying to find any sign that she was affected by their touch just as he was, but she looked totally unaffected, but something in Liz's eyes told him otherwise.   
  
"Well, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence." Michael said, angrily. Michael didn't care if she was a saint, she had hurt Maria, and that was enough to make him angry and defensive.   
  
Liz wasn't going to let anyone make her feel bad. She did what she needed to do and to them it may not seem right, but to her it was the best decision she had made. She was used to dealing with Michael and she knew how to shut him up. She would prove to them that her time with her Cousin was productive. "I didn't know you missed me so much. That's so sweet of you."  
  
Michael was dumbfounded, no one had discarded him so easily except maybe Isabel, but Liz did it without breaking a sweat. Michael hadn't expected Liz to answer him like that; he hadn't expected her to answer at all. Michael thought Liz's answer would be an apology and after that she would dropped her gaze to the floor--not brush him off so easily.  
  
Maria almost choked on her drink. She would have cheered on Liz if it wasn't she was in too much of a shock. Liz had never seemed to have a backbone and now she was acting as it were of a second nature. Another part of her got a little defensive she was the only one that was supposed to treat Michael like that.  
  
Everyone was speechless, like Michael, they hadn't expected that answer. Not even Maria could make Michael shut up so fast, or blush like he was at the moment.  
  
Isabel not wanting a battle to start, since Liz seemed not to be backing down asked, "Liz, what's up with the new look?"  
  
Liz with one last final challenging look in Michael's direction she turned her attention to Isabel. "You like it? My Cousin and I thought I need a change."  
  
"I guess you changed more than your appearance," Isabel muttered.  
  
Before Liz could reply Alex intervened, "Liz, I didn't know you liked leather."  
  
"Oh, Alex, there are a lot of things you still don't know about me, lots of things," Liz mysteriously replied. They didn't know what to thinking of Liz's reply.  
  
"You were staying with Claire?" Maria asked, not liking it at all.  
  
"Yep, it was great!" Liz trailed off as she remembered Maria and her cousin didn't get along. They never did and Liz had no idea why. There was always a rivalry between them, that Liz couldn't explain. If Maria said something her cousin would always try to contradict her and vice-versa.  
  
Alex knew Maria didn't get along with Claire, but he wanted to know what Liz had been doing when she wasn't with them. "Liz, so how was it? How is Claire? Is she still as defiant as we last saw her?" Alex leaned a little in Liz's direction and quietly asked, "Liz, is she still as cute?" Just as he finished his question, he jumped and screamed, "Ouch! Izzy, what was that for?"  
  
Isabel innocently shrugged her shoulders. "What? My elbow slipped. It's not my fault it connected with your stomach."  
Liz smiled at Isabel's obvious jealousy. "Now Alex, see what you do to Isabel?" Liz teased. Liz's smile grew when she saw Isabel blush. "Don't worry, Isabel. Alex is quite taken with you. Besides Claire has a boyfriend." Liz was glad when she saw Isabel relax, she happy that Isabel was being more open with her emotion. Liz knew it meant a lot to Alex. "Alex, to answer you question. Hmm…well, I have to say Claire is certainly…different."   
  
Max interrupted Liz. "Liz, what's that on your shoulder?"  
  
Liz froze for a second, but recovered quickly. 'If I didn't want them to see the tattoo I shouldn't have worn this shirt.' "A tattoo."  
  
Maria squealed, "Let me see it!" Maria got up from her seat and was immediately inspecting Liz. "That's so cool. I want one!"  
  
"No way! Don't even think about it, Maria," Michael said with authority.  
  
Alex couldn't believe it. Getting a tattoo was something the Liz he knew would never have done. "Who convince you to get a tattoo?"  
  
"Claire and her boyfriend," Liz answered.  
  
Max didn't know what to think. 'Could she have change so much in just two months? Is she same person I fell in love with?'  
  
Isabel was glad she wasn't eating, because she probably would have choke. "They seem to be wild and have a great influence on you."  
  
"They cheered me up. They are family and great friends," Liz defended her friends.  
  
Max didn't agree with Liz course of actions. "So getting a tattoo is a way to cheer someone up?"  
  
Liz was getting angry. "What's the big deal? It's a tattoo. Some people think it's a way of expressing ourselves or something symbolic and in some places it's even considered art." Liz trailed off as she sense Tess was near.  
  
Just then they heard a deafening whining voice. "Max, can't you believe some girl told me I need to brush my hair. My hair is okay, right?" Tess said, not noticing Liz was there.  
  
"Great the Gerbil is here. I don't know Gerbil or Troll, which fits better?" Liz muttered.  
  
Alex had just finished taking a sip of his soda, but when he heard Liz he couldn't hold his laughter in or his drink. Alex not wanting to spit anything on the table he turned his head to the side, and since Tess was standing besides him, he spit Tess. When he looked up to see who he accidentally had spit he saw Tess with nice, new orange spots in her clothes.  
  
Alex froze. Tess looked like she wanted to kill and he was the prey. Alex didn't know whether to run or laugh-laughing won, and soon the others followed.  
  
Tess was furious, "Max! Why are you laughing?"  
  
Liz didn't let Max speak. "You know Tess? I definitely think orange is your color."  
  
Tess looked around waiting for someone to defend her, but she knew it was useless. Tess turned and left.  
  
Liz managed to control her laughter. "Was it something I said?" This only sent them into fits of laughter again.  
  
Just then the bell rang, indicating them that lunch was over and to get to their next classes. They started to head to class, but they saw Liz go in the other direction.  
  
"Liz, the way to class is this way," Maria said, as she pointed to the school's entrance.  
  
"I know, but who said I was going to class." With that said, Liz left the school's ground.  
  
Maria and the others' mouth dropped open. They were in shock. Before the summer Liz would have never cut classes and now she didn't care if she did, or didn't.   
  
Isabel acknowledged, "This is something Michael would have done." Isabel founding it strange Michael didn't protested she started to look for Michael, but she didn't see him. "Hey, where is Michael anyway?"  
  
At the same time Maria asked, "Where are my car key?"  
  
Just then they saw Maria's car get out of the parking lot.  
  
Alex put his arm around Maria and Isabel. "There goes your answer. Do you think the jetta will be the same?" Both of them groaned.  
  
Max was oblivious to what was going around him. He was just staring at the spot Liz just moments ago had vacated. 'There's something strange going on, and I'm going to find out what.' "Come on. We are late for class."  
---  
Michael knew he would have hell to pay for taking Maria's car, but he would deal with it when the time came. When he saw Liz go the other way he knew something was wrong, and he didn't knew why but he had been getting some weird vibes from Liz. Liz was acting totally unlike her and that was enough reason to spy on her. 'Was the strain of what happened in the cave to much for her?' Michael was having a hard time keeping up with her and at the same out of her sight. 'The Parkers must be crazy. Have they seen Liz drive? She is over the speed limit.' He was surprised when he saw Liz stopped at the airport. 'Is she leaving again?'   
  
Michael parked the car in first free space. He flinched when the left side of the car rasped against the wall. Michael got out of the car and didn't bother to check it. 'I just hope Maria doesn't either.' Michael lost sight of Liz, but he decided to go inside the airport and looked around. He saw her in the arriving section. Michael wondered what was she waiting for, she kept looking at her watch. Liz looked like she was waiting for something. Michael noticed a girl and two other guys where approaching Liz.  
  
Liz couldn't believe she had forgotten her Cousin was coming to town. She broke the speed limit, because she was late and it turns out that their plane was the one that was late. Liz knew she would have to explain why she left, but she was already too late, and where the fun would be if she had explained why she left. 'I hope Claire and Maria get along. Max, Michael, and Isabel are going to be a problem.' Someone yelling her name brought Liz out of her thoughts. When Liz looked to see where her name was coming from she saw Claire.   
  
Liz was immediately hugging her. "Finally! I can't wait for you to meet the others. Let's go so Mom and Dad can see you." Liz said, as she dragged Claire out of the airport.  
  
Laughing Claire said, "Liz, stop. I didn't came alone."  
  
"Why didn't you say so before?!" Liz demanded.  
  
At that moment two guys appeared besides them.   
  
When Liz saw them she squealed and hugged them. "Why didn't you tell me you guys were coming too?"  
  
"Liz, if you don't let go of my boyfriend, I'll be jealous," Claire teased.   
  
Grumbling Liz let go of them. "Fine! But you'll see, I'll get them to myself someday."  
  
"Not a chance," Claire replied.  
  
"I don't have a problem with that." Josh, Claire's boyfriend said, earning a smack from Claire.  
  
Chris shook his head. "Let's go. Before Claire does something no one will appreciate."  
  
Liz saw all the suitcases and said, "Claire, what did you do? Did you bring the entire apartment? They won't all fit in the car. You know, Claire, I think three suitcases would be fine not six." Liz didn't have a doubt the suitcase where Claire's, since the others had just one and they were holding it.  
  
"Liz, you should know by now that Claire doesn't pack light and neither does she do as told," Josh replied.  
  
"It's okay. I think I know someone who can take half of the luggage and fit him in his car." Just as Liz finished she called, "Michael! Could you come over here?"  
  
Michael swallowed and went to Liz. 'How did she know I was here?'  
  
"Liz, what do you want?"  
  
"Michael, I just thought that since you took the time to follow me you should make yourself useful. So here," Liz said, as she handed him one of Claire's suitcases.  
  
Michael blushed at being caught and took the suitcase without compliant. "Ugh. What does this have inside? Rocks?"  
  
"Nope, make-up," Claire answered, as she check out Michael over.  
  
Liz continued to introduce Michael to the others. "Michael, this Claire, my cousin, Josh, her boyfriend, and Chris. Guys, this is Michael." Not waiting for them to get acquaintance she started to make her way out of the airport again. The others were soon following her.  
  
Once the suitcases were in place, Liz called out to Michael. "Michael, we are going to the Crashdown."  
  
Michael nodded and got inside Maria's car. "This is what I get for getting caught," Michael muttered. Michael looked back and saw Chris close to Liz-too close for his liking. Michael was surprise at the new protectiveness he felt when it came to Liz. Michael wondered where this feeling had come from and if it had anything to do with the vibes he had been getting from her.  
  
When they saw Michael out of their sight they got inside the car. The atmosphere in side Liz's care was dense. Chris not being able to wait any longer, he asked the question that was bugging him, since he saw Michael. "Liz, is he-"  
  
Liz didn't wait for Chris to finish. "Yes."  
  
After they were able to digest the information they were finally able to speak. "That cool. That means we can have a little fun and that the others are here, right?" Claire concluded.  
  
"Claire, don't forget why we are here," Josh scolded Claire.  
  
Liz interrupted them before they could get into a fight as much as Josh and Claire loved each other--they were always fighting. It reminded her of Michael and Maria. "Guys, we are here."  
  
Chris looked out the car's window and looked at the Crashdown. "Nice. It already feels like home."  
  
Liz smacked Chris, "Oh, you!"   
  
Liz saw the hour and knew that Maria, Isabel, and the others would be there. 'Where did the time went?' "Come on guys. Let's go in."  
  
"Hey, aren't you going to help me with my luggage?" Claire yelled, as she saw that they were leaving her to fetch for herself.   
  
Liz and Chris continued to make their way, while Josh went to help Claire.   
  
Chris had Liz grabbed by the waist when they entered the Crashdown. They were used to their closeness and Liz didn't make anything about it. As soon as Chris and Liz entered the Crashdown all eyes were upon them. The first person Chris and Liz saw was Max, and he didn't look happy to see them.  
  
To be continued… 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Changes and Discoveries  
Author: Gaudicia  
Read disclaimer, author's note in the first ch.  
  
Changes and Discoveries 3  
  
Max knew there was nothing wrong with Liz coming in with a guy behind her, what really bother him was the fact that the guy had his hands all over her. Max didn't want there to be any misunderstandings and he wasn't about to let anyone take Liz away from him. "Liz, who's your friend?"  
  
Liz noticed the jealousy in Max's voice and inwardly smiled, "Oh, Max this is Chris. Chris this is Max." Liz introduced them as she watched Max. Liz enjoyed watching how Max's eyes would travel from Chris' face to his hands on her waist. Max's jealousy was obvious to her, and to everyone else.   
  
Chris stayed behind Liz willing her to hide him from Max's glare. Chris was glad when he heard Josh groan. Chris didn't want to be in the line of fire and from what Liz told him he knew better than to come between her and Max. Chris turned where the sound came from and called, "Josh, need any help?"  
  
"Of course, he doesn't!" Claire answered before Josh could. Earning a groan from both Josh and Chris. "Josh, doesn't need any help. He is fine on his own." Claire turned her gaze towards Josh, "Aren't you, sweetie?"   
  
"No, not at all," defeated, Josh continued to carry the bags, while he muttered under his breath. "What does she have in here? Bricks?"  
  
"I heard that!" Claire called out. "Liz, aren't you going to introduce us?"  
  
To Max's relief Liz stepped out of Chris' embrace. "Yeah, I'm just waiting for Josh. He is always the slow one." Liz said trying not to smile when she heard Josh murmur, "You would also be slow if you had to carry six suitcases filled with bricks."   
  
Michael came from the back of the Crashdown, since the cook was late again; he was called to fill in his spot until the cook got there. Michael neared them and saw Max glaring at Chris. Michael patted Max in the back. "I see you've met Chris. How did it go?"  
  
Max's only answer was turning his glare from Chris to Michael.   
  
Josh put the suitcases in a corner, and approached them. "I'm here, your Highness," Josh said half joking-half serious.   
  
Liz glared at Josh, "Good, turtle. Now we have to wait for the others to get here."   
  
Liz having said those words Alex hand in hand with Isabel came throw the door, Maria complaining behind them.  
Alex seeing Liz, Max, Michael, and some other guys there, he headed towards them. Alex eyed Chris who had his hand again on Liz's waist. Alex protectiveness took over and rudely asked, "Who are you?" Alex didn't care if it sounded rude, he loved Liz and Maria like sister, and his job was to protect them.   
  
Chris wondered what was up with everybody. 'Do I have a sign that says pick on me?' Chris extended his arm towards Alex, "Hi, I'm Chris, and you are?"  
  
Alex just looked at Chris' hand not planing on shaking, but he wasn't left with a choice once Isabel elbowed him. "I'm Alex."  
  
Liz inwardly smiled at Alex's protectiveness. "Alex, guys, this is Claire, Josh, and Chris. Claire, Josh, Chris, this is Alex, Max, you already know Michael, and this fine ladies are Isabel and Maria."  
  
They all muttered a hello, all of them except Isabel and Maria. Liz looked at them to see what was up with them. Liz saw Isabel and Maria's eyes glazed over, not hiding the fact that they were checking out Chris and Josh. Maria and Isabel were practically drooling, literally.   
  
Now it was Alex and Michael's turn to glare at Chris and Josh. They stood possessively besides their woman's side, and dropped their arm over the girl's shoulder. Alex and Michael noticed that Isabel and Maria hadn't noticed their presence, so they pinched them, immediately bringing them out of their daze.  
  
Isabel and Maria blushed at being caught. Embarrassed, they both muttered a hello.  
  
Maria for the first time noticed Claire. "Oh, you are here."  
  
Claire not liking Maria's tone of voice at all, said, "Yeah, so what? You have a problem with that? And I would appreciate it if you stop drooling over my boyfriend." To prove her point Claire wrapped her arms around Josh's waist.  
  
"UGH! I am not drooling over your boyfriend!" Not knowing what else to do Maria took Michael by his hand, and dragged him over the nearest booth.  
  
Liz shook her head, and looked disapprovingly at Claire. 'Some things never changes.' "Claire, stop bothering Maria." Seeing Claire was about to protest Liz added, "And I don't care who started it."  
  
Liz and Claire's eyes locked in a silent, defying war of who would have the last word. The tension in the room raised, until finally Claire dropped her eyes and bowed her head in a sign of surrender.  
  
Maria smiled with satisfaction at the display; her smile quickly vanished when she heard Liz's voice. "And Maria the same goes for you."   
  
The temperature in the room seemed to have dropped. They were all glad when a waitress came to take their order, while muttering, "Just because she the daughter of the owner doesn't mean she can just slack around."  
  
They sat in their usual booth adding a few chairs around it; they could still feel the tension, but not as strong as before.   
  
Isabel knew something had to be done, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "So you were the ones that convinced Liz to get a tattoo?"  
  
Claire curious as to what Isabel wanted, followed along. "Yeah, you like it? Maybe you could get one yourself."  
  
"It's nice and all, but it's not my style. I'm curious, how did you convince Liz to get a tattoo?" Isabel asked, not wanting to drop the subject. This question drew everyone's attention; they also wanted to know what could have possible driven Liz to get a tattoo.  
  
At this point Liz interfered, "I think, you should be asking me that question, not my cousin. Well, if you must know, it was actually my Aunt's idea. Claire was just there when I did it."  
  
By Liz's tone of voice they could see that was all she was going to say. After a while everyone started talking even thought there was still some hostility.   
  
Isabel tried her best to keep her attention on the conversation, but she couldn't. Isabel kept staring at Chris, she found him handsome-not as handsome as Alex, but Chris was something new. He had black hair and brown eyes, he was well built and his skin color was a little dark, he was nothing out of the extraordinary, but there was something about him that could catch any girl's attention.  
  
Maria was also in her own little world. She couldn't believe a stuck up like Claire could get such a hunk boyfriend. Josh was tall and muscular, his skin color was kind of olive, his hair was dark brown, and his eyes were light blue, you could lose yourself in them.  
  
Isabel and Maria were oblivious to Max, Michael, and Alex glaring, or of their own little staring.   
  
Michael, Max, and Alex wanted to kill Chris and Josh. 'Who do they think they are?! Taking away our girl's attention.' Even though they were trying their best to keep glaring at them, their eyes would drift to the red head besides Josh and Chris. They weren't attracted to Claire, but there was something about her that drew their attention. She was petite; she had red hair, hazel eyes and olive skin. After the display she had with Liz they knew she had a strong character.  
  
Liz was trying her best not to laugh, but she couldn't help but grin. Everywhere she looked she found something to laugh about. Like Claire was squirming in her seat by the staring she was receiving from Michael, Alex, and Max, or how Chris and Josh looked like they wanted the ground to open up and swallow them, because of the guys glaring. Max, Michael, and Alex seemed like they didn't know what to do, or they wish they could grow another pair of eyes for every chance they got they would look at Claire with tail of their eyes and glare at both Chris and Josh from time to time. Liz knew this wasn't good for them, they didn't felt comfortable with each other, and whether they liked it or not they would have to work together. "Guys, could you stop the staring and glaring? It's getting on my nerves!"  
  
Max, Maria, and Isabel were the first ones to react to Liz's voice; unfortunately Michael and Alex got caught up in staring at Claire for a second, just enough time for Maria and Isabel to notice.  
  
Unknown to Michael and Alex, Maria and Isabel slide closer to them and when they were close enough they raised their hands and smack them in the head, earning a yelp from Michael and Alex. Michael and Alex didn't asked why they hit them, they already knew they had been caught staring. 'Why were they angry? They were also staring at the guys.'   
  
Liz couldn't help it any longer and began laughing soon the others followed, breaking the tension that had plagued them since the beginning. She knew why they were staring at Claire and the guys; even Alex who knew Claire was staring at her. Liz also knew that she couldn't tell them, they still weren't ready to know the truth and she also wasn't ready to tell it.  
  
Alex wondered if he all the time he spend with the Czechs had some effect on him and turned him into a punching bag, since Isabel seemed to be having a blast hitting him every time she had a chance. After finally being able to put the pain aside, he asked, "Where will you guys be staying?"   
  
Claire didn't know how to answer they still hadn't talked about that. Liz seeing Claire's dilemma, answered, "Here, of course." To Claire, Josh, and Chris benefit she added, "Mom and Dad won't have a problem with it, and there's plenty of room."  
  
Maria bluntly asked, "Even Josh and Chris?" When Maria saw Liz nod, she muttered, "Lucky you."  
  
"I heard you!" Michael said, as he drew her closer to his side.  
They were interrupted again by an annoying voice. "There's a party, and I wasn't invited?"  
  
"Tess, don't make a scene," Max pleaded.  
  
Josh, Chris, Claire knew who she was long before they heard her name, and immediately they were glaring daggers at her.   
  
Claire couldn't take it any longer, she had to speak, "I guess, they knew you would invite yourself. But I would really appreciate it if you could seat somewhere else, I don't want you to damage my reputation."  
  
Tess managed to put on a hurt look on her face, and silently left the Crashdown. Max looked between the group and Tess; finally he got up and went after her.  
  
They were all dumbfounded and kept staring after Max, like he had grown another head. They looked from the spot Max occupied to Liz's who pain flashed in her eyes, but was quickly concealed, making them think it was their imagination. They wondered when had Liz gotten so good at hiding her feelings.  
  
Chris saw the pain that flash in Liz's eyes and how quickly she hid it, but he knew better. He drew her closer to him, and dropped his arms over her shoulders.  
  
Chris leaned towards Liz and whispered, "Liz, don't worry. History won't repeat itself."  
  
"I hope so…" Liz muttered, quietly.  
  
"We better go. It's late and I'm sure Liz needs to set things up for Chris, Claire, and Josh." Isabel knew Liz was hurt. 'I'm going to have a nice, long talk with Max.' Seeing Alex and Michael were still seated, she grabbed them both by the ears and hissed, "Let's go." Complaining they followed Isabel outside. Isabel stopped at the entrance, and turned back. "Liz, we'll see you tomorrow, okay?" When Isabel saw Liz nod she left.  
  
"I don't care what you have to say to Max. When we see him, I'll be the one that's going to do the talking. Is that cleared?" Isabel demanded.  
  
Maria, Michael, and Alex fearfully nodded; they could practically see the steam leaving Isabel's head.  
  
"Good. Alex, take me home."  
  
Alex said good bye to Michael and Maria, and hastily followed Isabel to his car.  
  
Maria just stood glaring at Michael. "What were you doing? Staring at Claire like that!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Maria put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot. "You heard me, Michael! Why were you staring at Claire?"   
  
"Maria, excuse me, but you were the one that was literally drooling all over those guys!" Michael defended himself.  
  
"Oh, Michael, I had no idea!"  
  
Michael got a confused look on his face. "What?" Michael asked oblivious as to what Maria meant.  
  
Maria got closer to Michael, and wrapped one arm around him and she put her other arm in his chest where her palm laid flat, and she leaned closer like she was going to tell him her biggest secrets. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered, "I didn't know you could get jealous! You are just so cute!"  
  
Maria grinned at Michael's confused look. She kissed him on the cheek, and stepped out of their embrace.  
  
Maria got inside her car and started it, when she looked at the sidewalk where she had stood with Michael, she saw Michael was still standing there. She opened the car's window and impatiently yelled, "Michael, are you coming?"  
  
Michael didn't say anything; he just opened the door to the passenger's seat and shook his head. 'Who can understand her? She can change moods like a light switch.'  
---  
The ride to the Evans' house was silent. Alex parked the car, and they stayed silent for a few more minutes until Alex finally spoke, "Are you okay?"  
  
Isabel sighed, "I'm just so angry with Max. How could he go after Tess?!"  
  
Alex grabbed Isabel's hand and brought it to his lips. "I know, I have faith you'll put him on his place."  
  
They saw the lights go on inside the house, they knew it meant it was time for Isabel to go inside.  
  
"Alex, you'll pick me up tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Isabel gave Alex a goodnight kiss, got out of the car, and headed to her house.  
  
When Alex saw Isabel had made it safely to her house he left.  
---  
Once they saw Isabel leave, Josh, Chris, and Claire turned to Liz. Claire got up from her seat and hugged Liz, "Are you okay?"  
  
Liz returned her hugged, "Yeah, don't worry about it. Let's go upstairs, we have to set things up."  
  
They knew the change of subject meant she wasn't ready to talk about what took place. They followed Liz to the apartment, when they got there it was dark and quiet. They were startled when suddenly someone turned on the lights of living room.   
  
Liz saw who had turned the lights on and asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
To be continued…  



	5. Chapter 4

Title: Changes and Discoveries  
Author: secrets_of_the_sky@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Roswell, except Claire, Chris, Josh, and Linda.   
Category: Liz/Max   
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: It takes after Destiny, it's mostly centered around Liz, and instead of going to Florida for the summer she went to New York. Now read and find out the rest.  
Distribution: Just ask.  
Author's note: I want to thank Julie for giving me the names (Josh, and Chris) and Rainydayinapril for correcting this fic.  
Feedback: Depending on the feedback, I'll decide if I'll continue this. Please tell me what you think!  
  
Changes and Discoveries 4  
  
"Aunt Linda, what are you doing here?" Liz asked, sweetly.  
  
"You didn't expect me to stay in New York, when all of you where here." Was the only answer Liz's aunt offered.  
  
Claire, Josh, and Chris stood quiet, they knew better than to come between Liz and Linda.  
  
Linda caught a glimpse at Liz's tattoo. "Liz, when I said you should get a tattoo I didn't mean a butterfly."  
  
Linda put her hand over Liz's shoulder where the tattoo was encrypted and after a few seconds she took her hand away, and in it's place was a tattoo of the four square symbol.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that. People already saw the butterfly, and if they see this one they are going to ask question, especially Michael. He is going to have a fit," Liz argued, exasperated.   
  
"Then you should have done it right the first time."  
  
Liz knew there was no use arguing with her. "Where are Mom and Dad?"  
  
"Where they should be."  
  
Liz immediately knew there was something wrong. "Where's that?"  
  
"In their home-in their real home. You knew they would had to go back," Linda finished, gently.   
  
"I never thought it would be this soon."  
  
Chris was going to hug Liz, but Linda sent him a glare that stopped him right in his tracks.  
  
Linda knew she had to talk privately with Liz. "Claire, you'll be staying with Liz, in her room. Josh, Chris, you'll have to share the guestroom, you'll have to figure out the arrangement yourself. There's a couch in the closet."  
  
Liz waited for them to leave the room, after she was sure they couldn't hear anything she spoke, "Why? How?"  
  
"You knew they weren't your real parents. Why must you suffer?"  
  
"Because they raised me, and it wasn't 'till two months ago that I found out that they weren't my parents, and for me they truly are my parents. They stood besides me 17 years of my life." Liz took a deep breath, and asked the question that she really wanted to ask. "Will I ever see them again?"  
  
"No," Linda answered, sadly and sincerely.  
  
"I want to know…"  
  
Linda knew what Liz wanted. "They will find two bodies in the Parker's car on their way to a convention. All evidence will indicate that they were the Parkers and it will appear as an accident. But the Parkers are in a hospital, supposedly they had been in a comma for years. When they wake up they won't remember you, or that Roswell even exists."  
  
"What will happen to the Crashdown-to me?"  
  
"I'll be your legal guardian."  
  
"Since when was this plan?" Liz curious asked, not being able to hide the hurt she was feeling.  
  
"Since before you were born," Linda sincerely answered.   
  
"I'm going to sleep," Liz mumbled.  
  
"Yes, try to get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day." As an after thought Linda added, "Liz, tomorrow they will tell you the news about your parents."  
  
With a nod Liz left. She felt numbed. Once she got to her room, she headed directly to her bathroom. She came out half an hour later. She saw Claire siting in the bed, clearly waiting for her. Liz didn't let Claire speak. "Let's just go to sleep."  
  
In the morning Liz debated what to wear, since she knew she had to hide her tattoo. She finally decided to wear a blouse with v-neck and sleeves that reached her wrist, the blouse it self reached just above her bellybutton showing off her pierce. She also pick up a brown leather skirt that reached her just above her knees and her favorite pair of boots that reached just on top of her knees. Now all there was left to do was her make up.   
  
Liz stood in front of her mirror and saw that the dark circles under her eyes, indicating just how troubled her sleep was. She passes her hand over her face and all traces disappeared and her make up was all set. 'The advantages of having alien powers." Liz gave herself one more look and with a nod of satisfaction she left her room, in search for her Aunt.  
  
During the night Liz had managed to coop with the new information, she decided to leave her grieving for when they told her they were dead. Liz found her Aunt in the kitchen making breakfast. "Why do you want me to wear the four square tattoo?"  
  
Linda lifted her gaze from the stove and looked at Liz. "Good morning to you too."  
  
"No really, I mean, the tattoo marks me. Isn't it dangerous?"  
  
"Liz, the tattoo is your right to wear and even though it's dangerous it also has it advantages. Even though you'll make enemies wearing this tattoo, you'll make better and greater allies," Linda explained.   
  
Just then Josh and Claire came in hand in hand, Chris behind them. They were already seated and about to start eating, when Linda interrupted them. "What do you think you are doing? You can't eat now, or you'll be late."  
  
Grumbling they got out of their seats. When they had reached the door, Linda called out, "Liz, Chris, Claire, Josh, don't even think about cutting classes."  
  
"Yes, mother," Josh mocked, and they were headed to school.  
---  
Isabel woke up extra early; she was going to put Max in his place. Who would have thought that the Ice Queen was going to put her brother in his place for Liz? She may have resented Liz at one point, but things change-Alex had changed her. Isabel learned to give people second chances and Liz disserved it.  
  
Isabel didn't care if Max was up or not; she would knock on his door until he did. "What's the matter with you?" Were the first words out of Isabel's mouth once she saw Max. She saw Max was going to say something, but she continued before he could say anything. "What were you thinking, going after Tess? How could you hurt Liz like that?! This isn't the time to hurt her, you should be sweeping her off her feet!" Isabel threw her arms in the air, "What am I suppose to do with you? I thought you were smarter than this, yet you turned out to be the dumbest one!"  
  
"Enough!" Max barked out, interrupting Isabel.  
  
Isabel jumped at the sound of Max' voice, but there was no way she was going to back down.  
  
"Isabel, I listened to you, now you are going to listen to me. I went after Tess, because even though she is annoying, she is part of this group. And whether we like it, or not we need her." Max patience had come to an end.  
  
Isabel knew Max was right. "But still, Max, you hurt Liz."  
  
Max smiled a sad smile, "Liz ahs moved on, she doesn't want anything to do with me."  
  
"How do you know?" Isabel challenged. "Just because she gets along with a guy you don't know doesn't mean a thing."  
  
Exasperated Max sighed, "Isabel, it's not that easy."  
  
"You know what I think, Max? I think you are so afraid that Liz has really moved on, that you prefer to believe it now than to have to hear it directly from Liz. I never thought I said this about you, but you are a coward. You are willing to lose the only girl you ever loved, because you are afraid. You are a man, a king start acting like one, and stop being a coward."  
  
"I'm a coward? I wasn't the one that left!"  
  
"Well, I think Liz deserved that break! She has done more than enough for us, maybe it's time we repay her!" Isabel screamed.  
  
"Max, Isabel, what's going on?" Mrs. Evans intervened. Just as she said this they heard a honk.  
  
Isabel looked at her mother. "I'm sorry, but I have to go, that's Alex," Isabel finally shuttered, as she left the room.  
  
Mrs. Evans stared at Isabel until she was out of sight. "Max, care to explain?"  
  
"It's nothing, Mom. I got to get ready for school." Max said, as he indicated to his state of clothes.   
  
Mrs. Evans looked skeptically at Max after a few seconds she said, "You better hurry, or you'll be late for school."  
  
Half an hour later Max was on his way to school. When Max got to the school, he saw they were all together even Claire, Josh, and Chris. Max approached them, and he could feel the tension rise and all eyes fell upon him. Max knew that if looks could kill he would already be seven feets under. 'Maybe approaching them wasn't a good idea.'   
  
Max was going to speak, but Isabel already had a head start. "Max, if you aren't going to apologize, save it."  
  
Max got out a white Kleenex and waved it. "I come in peace."  
  
Isabel not being able to hold her grudge against Max, she smile, and hugged him. "You still are not off the hook."  
  
Max let Isabel return to Alex's side. "Liz, can we talk?" Just then the bell rang.  
  
Liz avoided eye contact. "Can't, or will be late for class." To Claire, Josh, and Chris, she added, "Let's go."  
  
Max stood there looking after Liz until, Michael nudged him. "Come on. You can talk to her another time."   
  
When Michael saw Max finally moving towards his classes, he dropped his arm over Maria's shoulder and made their way to their respective classes.  
---  
Liz led them to their classes which wasn't quite difficult, since they all had the same schedule. Liz knew it wasn't a coincidence. She had spent most of the day trying to avoid Max, which had been quite easy, since Claire, Josh, and Chris helped.  
  
Claire sat next to Liz leaving Maria no other option than to look for another seat. "What's up with you, Liz? Your are more quiet than usual."  
  
"It's nothing, it's Max, my parents, Aunt Linda." Liz replied, not seeing Maria pass by, or the hurt look at being left out.  
  
Claire was going to say something, but Liz's name was called out. Claire saw that the teacher stood next to a police officer. Before Liz got up, Claire asked, "Who is he?"   
  
"That's Sheriff Valenti." Liz whispered and headed to Sheriff.  
  
"Miss Parker, please can we step outside," Sheriff Valenti asked.  
  
Liz nodded not knowing what else to do, she knew why he was there and she didn't know if she was ready to hear what he had to say.  
---  
Every one in the room waited for Liz to come back, they wondered if she was in trouble.   
  
Maria's thoughts were running. 'What if it's something about the Michael, Max, and Isabel? Could they have gotten into trouble in such a short time?' Maria didn't know what else to do except sniff her cedar oil.   
  
Claire looked back at Josh and Chris asking with her eyes if they had any clue as to what this was about. The only thing Chris and Josh could do was shrug their shoulders, they were as oblivious as she was.   
  
Ten minutes later Liz came in looking pale and ready to dropped. Liz approached her desk and picked up her books.   
  
Claire was worried she hadn't seen Liz look like that in two months, and that was when she discovered Max's destiny and hers. "Liz, was wrong?"  
  
Liz lips felt dry, hoarsely she managed to get out, "I'm going home…Mom and Dad died."  
  
Claire gasped, "Liz, hold on. I'm going with you."   
  
Liz didn't argued when she saw Josh and Chris also follow. She was to numb, to argue. Even though she had known what would happen, it still hurt her, and she knew they weren't really dead, but she would never see them again and to hard that made it seem like they were dead. Liz ignored all the stares she was receiving, she just wanted to be alone.  
---  
Maria wanted to know what was going on and she was going to find out. She step-out of the room and went in search of Sheriff Valenti. She found him in the Principal's office.   
  
Maria didn't care if he was talking to the Principal. "Sheriff Valenti, what happen?"  
  
Sheriff Valenti was going to scold that interrupted them, but once he saw whom it was he knew what her worries were. "Could you excuse us?" The Sheriff asked the Principal.  
  
When the Principal gave his approval, the Sheriff took Maria to a corner. "Miss felucca-"  
  
"What did you tell Liz?" Maria asked, urgently.  
  
"Miss DeLuca, Miss Parker's parents died in a car accident." Sheriff Valenti answered. He knew he shouldn't have told Maria, but he also knew that Liz would need someone to be there with her.  
  
Maria felt as if she were struck by lightning. "Are you okay?" She heard Sheriff Valenti ask. She nodded and left, she had only one thought in mind to find the others. 'Why didn't Liz tell me?'  
---  
When Liz got to her house, she immediately went to her room, slamming the door.   
  
Linda jumped at the sound of the door crashing, when she turned she Claire, Josh, and Chris. "What happen?"  
  
Josh stepped forward. "They told her that the Parkers died."  
  
Sighing, Linda headed to Liz's room. Linda found Liz on her bed. "What's wrong, Liz? You knew what was going to happen."  
  
Liz faced Linda. "I know, but I was hoping it wasn't true." Liz turned so that her back was to her Aunt.  
  
"Liz, you have to learn to accept the loses too, you can't win every time." Linda knew Liz wouldn't pay attention now, so she left it at that. "Rest, Liz, you'll need it."  
---  
Maria was able to find them in the parking lot, she didn't know how she was able to make until her classes ended, and all she wanted to do was cry. She was relieved when she told them and she could finally break down and cry to her heart's content. After that the atmosphere around them was gloom and sad. They were grieving, and too many questions plagued their minds.   
  
They agreed to let Liz grieve that day and the next day would be another story, for they knew that if she wanted them to be with her, she would have told them herself.  
---  
Liz woke up to find it was already night. She was tired of being of sleeping and being in the house, she wanted to get out of there at least for a while. Liz made sure everyone was sleeping and she made sure she would disturb Claire and slipped out her window.  
  
Liz was glad to finally be able to breathe some fresh air and to be able to clear her thoughts. Liz suddenly felt like someone was watching her when turned to look back she saw a shadow, she didn't need any further invitation to start running. Liz knew that if they caught her she wouldn't make it through the night. Only one word played over her mind. 'Escape.' All she could do was run and the only thing she could her was the pounding of her heart and her mind screaming: Escape. She knew that it didn't matter how fast she ran they would gain up on her. The faster she ran the closer they seemed to be. She knew there was no escape, when she felt a hand grabbed her arm and stopped her from running.   
"Ahh!" Liz screamed.  
  
To be continued… 


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Changes and Discoveries  
Author: secrets_of_the_sky@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Roswell, except Claire, Chris, Josh, and Linda.   
Category: Liz/Max   
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: It takes after Destiny, it's mostly centered around Liz, and instead of going to Florida for the summer she went to New York. Now read and find out the rest.  
Distribution: Just ask.  
Author's note: I want to thank Julie for giving me the names (Josh, and Chris) and Rainydayinapril for correcting this fic.  
Feedback: Depending on the feedback, I'll decide if I'll continue this. Please tell me what you think!  
  
Changes and Discoveries 5  
  
After Liz recovered from her surprise at being caught, she said, "Josh, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Seeing Josh's skeptical look she continued, "Can't you take a hint? I want to be alone!"  
  
Josh let go of her arm. "Liz, you shouldn't have left. You should have told someone you were going out."  
  
"What? I should have told you that I was going out so you could have Chris follow me around?"  
  
"Well, Liz, it would have save you the run. Besides Liz, you know I can find you anywhere."  
  
Liz crosses her arms, "Humph. I like to exercises from time to time and maybe I let you find me."   
  
Josh raised his eyebrow giving her a skeptical look that infuriated Liz further more. "Liz, Liz, you still have lots to learn," Josh mocked.  
  
"Don't tell me, you are just the person to teach them to me?"  
  
"No, Linda is and let's go before she finds out we aren't there."  
  
"Josh, don't you know?" Liz asked, mysteriously.  
  
Josh got confused not having the slightest idea what Liz meant. "What?"   
  
"She already knows we aren't there." Liz didn't wait for Josh to react, she turned and started to make her way back to the Crashdown, they had a long walk to make.   
  
Josh caught up with Liz. "How do you know?"  
  
Liz shrugged, "I don't know, I guess it's in the same way you knew I had left."  
  
Josh intertwined his arm with Liz's. "You aren't still angry with me? Are you?"  
  
Liz drew Josh closer. "No, not anymore. You are forgiven."  
  
"Liz, how are you dealing with the news of your parents?" Josh asked, knowing it still bothered her.  
  
"I'm okay, this had to happen sooner or later. At least they aren't really dead. The hard part will be acting as if they were. The only thing that has kept me going is that they are alive." Abruptly Liz asked, "How did you deal with this, Josh?"  
  
"I had Claire," Josh answered as if that would explain everything. "Liz, there's something else bothering you. What is it?" Josh changed the subject.  
  
"Josh, when you found out about us-about that part of yourself that was dormant and had to be waken up and it did wake up…didn't you feel like you didn't know who you were anymore?"  
  
"I felt that way many times…I think, we all have felt that way including Chris and Claire. But like you said it's a part of us, we just have to adjust to it."  
  
When Liz got aware of her surrounding, she saw that they stood in front of the Crashdown. "Wow, we are already here. I hadn't even noticed we were walking."   
  
Josh pulled Liz by the arm and headed inside the Crashdown, immediately bumping into Linda.  
  
Liz saw Linda's face was neutral not giving a way any signs of anger or anything else, but she knew better. Liz turned to Josh. "We'll continue or little talk tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Josh leaned and kissed Liz on the cheek.  
  
After Josh was gone, Liz stayed silent waiting for Linda to speak.  
  
"What did you learn?" Linda implored.  
  
Liz knew this was not a time to play games, so she went straight to the point. "That I still have lots to learn, and I can learn from them as they can learn from me."  
  
"Good, you are finally learning, Liz. You can go to sleep now and Liz, I hope this doesn't happen again." Linda turned her back to Liz dismissing her.  
  
Liz looked at the clock and saw it was 3:00 a.m., making sure she didn't disturbed Claire she dropped on her side of the bed not bothering to change clothes.  
  
Liz woke up, when she felt someone shaking her. Liz opened her eyes and saw Linda hovering above her.  
  
"Finally, get dress. We are going to jog."   
  
Liz looked at the clock and saw it was 5:00 a.m. "What? Are you kidding me?"  
  
"Shh. You are going to wake up Claire. You have ten minutes to get ready."  
  
Liz didn't argued, she dashed to the bathroom, taking a cold shower in the process, and in record time, she was ready to go. She wore long, lose pants and a t-shirt that didn't covered her tattoo, some worn out sneakers and her hair was in a ponytail. Liz went downstairs and saw Linda impatiently waiting for her.  
  
As soon as Linda saw her, she said, "You are late."  
  
Liz shrugged not knowing what else to do. "I had to take a bath."  
  
Linda shook her head. "Let's go."   
  
As soon as they stepped out of the Crashdown they started jogging. Linda was astride Liz. Liz knew that Linda wasn't going at her usual pace for she knew that if she went at her usual pace, she would be left behind. "Why didn't you bring the others? Why are we even jogging?"  
  
Linda looked at Liz for a second then returned her gaze to her path. "They will be joining us soon enough, but not today. We have to talk just the two of us. And Liz you can't always rely on your powers sometimes you have to do normal things--like running. What if you had to run away from your enemy? They would catch up with you in no time, since you aren't in shape. You can never underestimate your opponents."  
  
Liz listened to every word Linda spoke as she tried to match her pace. "I understand."  
  
"Good. Every day at this hour we will go for a run and the others will join us. Now to the reason I wanted to be alone with you. You know that you can't tell Max, Isabel, and Michael what's going on, correct?" Linda saw Liz nod so she continued, "They still aren't ready to know and you still aren't ready to tell them. You also know they have a protector that goes by the name Nasedo, I understand that you have meet him?"  
  
Liz slowed down at the mention of Nasedo. "Yes, I have met him. What does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"Liz, can you quicken up the pace?" When she saw Liz stride next to her she started speaking again. "Then you know who he is, and you can help me. He must not see me, or he will recognize me, and we can't have that-not yet, at least."  
  
"Let me get this straight. Nasedo can't see you because he will recognize you and know immediately you are also a shapeshifter, am I right?" Liz asked even though she knew she was.  
  
Linda gave Liz a sideways glance, "Yes, and don't forget your life will be in danger."  
  
Those words caused chills to run up and down Liz's spine and all thoughts about making any smart-mouth comments left her thoughts, leaving her in deep thoughts.  
  
Linda interrupted Liz's thoughts, "Liz, come on, you have to take a bath and get ready for the funeral."   
  
Liz looked up at the sound of Linda's voice and just a little ahead saw the Crashdown and began jogging towards it, Linda besides her. She didn't pay much attention to Linda, she was to busy thinking. 'How am I going to make it through the day? Will I be able to pull off the charade? I mean, they know me so well, especially Max. I know they are alive, would it have been better of thinking they were dead. How will I be able to act as the grieving daughter, if I'm happy that they are alive? I prefer to not have them than for them to be dead.'  
  
Liz was going up the stairs when she heard Linda call her name. Liz turned and looked at her.  
  
Linda knew this would be hard for Liz, but she had to do it. "Liz, you can do it. "  
  
Liz watched as Linda left, and she couldn't help but stare at her retrieving, the words that Linda had just told her were the closest she had come to a compliment. Liz shook her head and continued with her destination.   
  
Josh saw Liz was about to enter her room. "Liz!"   
  
Liz heard her name being called and looked to where the sound came from, she saw Josh coming towards her. "What up, Josh?"  
  
Josh got closer to Liz and answered, "Linda didn't do any damage, right?"  
  
Liz laughed, "No, she didn't. Why would you think that?"  
  
Josh smiled, happy to hear Liz laughing. "Let's just say Linda isn't much into peaceful talks."  
  
"Yeah, but that's her."  
  
"How was the morning jog?"  
  
"Interesting," Liz answered.  
  
Josh knew that meant she wasn't going to tell him. "You know keeping secrets is not good."  
  
Liz's expression changed at those words. "Then why can't I tell the others the truth? Why can't I tell them about us?" Liz knew Josh didn't have any answers for the question, but they haunted her every day. Liz felt Josh's helplessness. "Forget it, Josh, I already know. It's just a small sacrifice."  
  
Josh didn't know what to do, so he did the next best thing, he hugged her. "Liz, it will be okay, you'll see."  
  
Claire got out of Liz's room to find Josh and Liz hugging. "Hey! I turn my back and you guys start cheating on me," Claire joked.  
  
Liz wiped her tears before facing Claire. "There is no way I would come between you and Josh. I know how you can be, and I prefer to save myself the trouble, and for that matter I still want to live."   
  
Claire wrapped her arms around Josh's waist. "What?? I'm just protecting interest."  
  
Liz laughed when she saw Josh's face go red; he was so easy to tease. "I'll leave you two love birds alone. I'm going to take a bath. I'm all sweaty. Yuck!"  
  
After Liz left to her room, Claire and Josh went to find Chris. They found him in the kitchen eating.  
  
Claire immediately went to inspect what he was eating. "Oh, Chris! Can't you eat anything healthy!?"  
  
Chris jumped and turned, "What?! This is healthy!"  
  
Claire took it out of his hands and started to wave it around. "This healthy? I don't think so! I can't even tell what this is!"   
  
Chris a little angry took the sandwich out of her hands, and took a bite, ignoring Claire's disgusted sound.   
  
Josh knew Claire wasn't done yet, so he intervened before they really started fighting. 'Linda won't be happy if the entire town sees a white flash come out of the Crashdown.' "Claire, leave him alone. You should be used to it by now. I mean, when is he not eating or inventing something uneatable by any human being."  
  
Chris saw Clare cross her arms in a sign that said I'm not done yet, not wanting to hear her fight, he asked, "Why were you guys looking for me?"  
  
Claire forgot all about fighting and grew serious. "Liz," She answered, solemnly.  
  
Chris didn't need to know anything else. "What's wrong?"  
  
Claire looked at Josh, she knew what was going on, but Liz was always more open with her feelings with Josh and Chris than with her. Liz came to her when she needed boy tips--not wise ones like Chris and Josh offered her.  
  
Josh felt all eyes on him and grew uncomfortable, he knew he was the leader of the team, but he still was not use to it. "Today Linda is going to have the funeral. She insisted it should be done as soon as possible."  
  
Chris with his mouth full interrupted Josh. "I agree with Linda the sooner that's out of our minds the better. What wrong with that?"  
  
Josh glared at Chris, "If you hadn't interrupted me, you would know!"  
  
Claire sent Chris a glare of her own, but she stayed quiet and put her hand over Josh's shoulder effectively calming him down.   
  
Josh smiled gratefully at Claire, and took a deep breath before continuing. "That's not the problem, and I know it's for the best. The problem is that I'm not sure Liz can take all of this. I mean, first, she finds out she is an alien and not only that, but that Claire and the two of us are also aliens, and Linda is a shapeshifter. She was already depressed when she got to New York and now her parents are taken away from her." Before Chris could interrupt him again he continued, "We had a year to adjust to the new found knowledge, but with Liz it's different because this was all dump on her now, she hasn't passed a storm when another one is already beginning."  
  
Claire spoke once Josh quieted down. "Liz hides behind her new look, but that's not her, and we know it. She uses her change of attire as an excuse for her new attitude."  
  
"Liz is stronger than we think, and she understands what we have to do and why we have to do it. And Claire, why are you complaining about her attitude? You are like that too, besides I think it was about time Liz got a back-bone."   
  
Josh shook his head at Chris' clueless attitude, "I know the sooner the funeral is over the better and I also know Liz is strong, but you have to remember that she is also fragile…a lot rest on her shoulders. She is still learning." Josh was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll be right back."  
  
Josh got to the door in a few seconds, he opened the door, and there stood Max.  
  
To be continued… 


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Changes and Discoveries  
Author: secrets_of_the_sky@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Roswell, except Claire, Chris, Josh, and Linda.   
Category: Liz/Max   
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: It takes after Destiny, it's mostly centered around Liz, and instead of going to Florida for the summer she went to New York. Now read and find out the rest.  
Distribution: Just ask.  
Author's note: I want to thank Julie for giving me the names (Josh, and Chris) and Rainydayinapril for correcting this fic.  
Feedback: Depending on the feedback, I'll decide if I'll continue this. Please tell me what you think!  
  
Changes and Discoveries 6  
  
Max was intimidated by the serious look Josh seemed to get once he saw him, but he continued to ask what he came for. "Can I speak with Liz?"  
  
Josh instead of answering opened the door wider. "I'll go, and get Liz." Josh left leaving Max standing in the doorway.   
---  
Claire saw Chris heading outside the kitchen in the living room's direction. "Chris, where do you think you are going?"  
  
"I'm going to talk to Max," Chris simply answered.  
  
Claire grabbed Chris by the arm and roughly pulled him aside. "No, you are not. I'm the one that's going to have a little chat with him."  
  
Chris, who could practically see the fire in her eyes nodded.  
  
Claire smiled with satisfaction and stride towards Max. "Hi, why don't you take a seat? Make yourself comfortable."  
  
Max nervously took a seat. Max knew something was wrong, her voice was too sweet for his liking. "Will Liz be out soon?"  
  
Claire sat next to him and answered, "I don't know. I think this is a great opportunity for us to talk a little while, to get to know each other. Don't you agree?"  
  
Max squeaked out a yes and slide further away from Claire's side, and every time he tried to get away from her she seem to get closer, invading his personal space.  
  
Claire saw how uncomfortable he was, and silently laughed. 'Oh, how I love for men to be at my mercy.' "Max, I'm going to go direct to the point. Do you love Liz?"  
  
Max swallowed and said, "I don't see how's that any of your business."  
  
Claire abruptly stood up. "Well, it's just not my business it's everyone's business in this house." Claire took a deep breath and continued, "Look if you are just playing with Liz's feelings then you better think about it twice, because I won't be so gentle…this time. You hurt Liz--you die. You better think what you are going to do about that walking troll, and she better not hurt Liz, or I won't be responsible for my actions, nor will Josh or Chris."   
  
Max was going to reply, but Liz stepped in. "Claire, what's going on?" Liz asked.  
  
Claire kept her cool, and answered, "Nothing, Liz. We were just getting acquainted. Isn't that right, Max?"  
  
Max was still thinking about Claire's earlier words. 'What did she mean by I won't be so gentle this time.'  
  
Liz noticed Max wasn't paying attention to them, so she touched his arm. "Max, Max, are you okay?"  
  
Max looked at Liz. "What? What's wrong?" Max felt Liz's hand on his arm and couldn't help, but stare.  
  
Liz followed Max' gaze, when she saw her hand was still on his arm she quickly took it out of it's place. "You didn't answer Claire's question."  
  
Max shook his head as if trying to clear it. "Liz, is there some place where we can talk…privately?"  
  
Liz instead of answering went to the door and opened it wider when she saw Max was heading towards her, she went downstairs and went into the manager's office. Liz saw a picture of herself with the Parkers and grew nostalgic. Wistfully, she picked up the picture and stared at it. She hadn't had time to put away their stuff, and she suddenly regretted not taking the time to do so. She never thought it would hurt her so much.  
  
Max stood by the door watching Liz. He didn't know what to expect from her, he felt as though he didn't know her, as she was a completely different person. He saw Liz was staring at the picture without even blinking. Worried, he asked, "Liz are you okay?"  
  
Liz dropped the frame startled by the sound of Max' voice. "Yeah, I'm okay."  
  
Irritated, Max grabbed Liz by the shoulders and turned her towards him. "Liz, will you just be honest? I know you are lying."  
  
"I'm not lying, Max," Liz said as she tried to get away from his grip.  
  
Max tightened his grip on Liz. "Liz, would you just look me in the eye and tell me every thing is okay? Why can't you just stop hiding! This isn't you! Can't you understand you are my destiny?"  
  
Liz stood rigid and looked him directly in the eye. "I'm fine." More quietly but still looking directly into his eyes said, "I'm not your destiny, Tess is. I thought you were finally accepting that, since you took off after her." Liz felt her heart was being ripped in two. Her mind screamed, 'It's not true! I'm your destiny!' Liz wanted to say it out loud, but she knew she couldn't a part of her mind reminded her that it wasn't time for them to know the truth.  
  
Max looked dejected, but he wouldn't stop, he needed to break that wall she had built around herself. When he heard those words again, it was like a direct blow to his stomach again. "Would you just stop pretending you don't care! I know losing your parent hurts you, but you need to let me in, you need to let us in. We can help. Dressing like this isn't going to help or make better our problems."   
  
"Max, I do care! They were my parents, and I know they are gone forever, so I'm dealing with it! And what do you care about how I dress? Or do you just like the wrapping?" Liz accused.  
  
They heard a creek like the door was been open, stopping their argument, they turned to see who it was, they saw Linda standing besides the door.  
  
"Liz, you better get ready for the funeral," Linda said, never taking her eyes off Max.  
  
With one last glance in Max' direction, Liz nodded and left. She didn't want to leave Max alone with Linda, but she knew she had no other choice.  
  
Max was watching Linda's movements; he felt that she should be the first to speak. He felt she was dangerous, yet he could tell she would never hurt Liz. Max took in her appearance, she had black hair, blue eyes, and light white skin, she seemed to be around 5'6," and no older than 36 years, yet he couldn't help but feel there was something not right about her.  
  
"You're Max, right?" Seeing Max nod, she continued, "I'm Linda, Liz's aunt. "  
  
"So you are Claire's mother?"   
  
"Yes, and Liz's new guardian. Could you do me a favor?"   
  
"Of course. What do I need to do?"  
  
"Can you bring your friends to the funeral? It would mean a lot to Liz even if she doesn't say it."  
  
"You didn't even need to ask."  
  
Linda grabbed Max by the arm gently and began to guide him outside. "Good. Now I have another thing to say. Don't hurt Liz. You know to make the best decision you need to think things thoroughly, but sometimes the best decisions are taken when you let the heart act and not the mind." Linda patted him on the shoulder and added, "The service will be around 2:00 p.m. " As an after thought Linda said, "Think about what I told you, about making decisions." When she saw Max was out of sight she closed the Crashdown.  
---  
Claire was immediately in Liz's room. "So what did he want?"   
  
Liz was doing her last finishing touches on her make up. "He wanted to talk."  
  
"About what?" Claire probed.  
  
"That's none of your business," Liz answered, sweetly.  
  
Liz was stepping out of her room when she bumped into someone. "Ugh! Can't you guys just give me some space!?"  
  
Liz stormed out of their sight. "Was it something we said?" Chris asked.  
  
"No, you dummy. It's all Max' fault she is like that," Claire said.  
  
"Claire, when are you going to break the habit of accusing Max for every thing that goes wrong in Liz's life?"  
  
"Josh, what are you doing defending him!? You know that what I say is true! Liz was always happy before she met him! All that's gone wrong in our life is his fault! Our planet was destroyed because of him!"  
  
Chris held his breath, they usually didn't talk about that and when they did it was like rubbing salt in a wound. "Claire, take a deep breath and calm down. I know what you mean, but we can't blame Max for everything. Remember how happy Liz was when she was with him? Can you really take that away from her?"  
  
Sadly, Claire sighed, "I know."  
  
Josh changed the subject. "I was thinking that we should begin with Liz's training."  
  
Chris almost choked with his own tongue. "Are you sure she is ready?"  
  
"No, but she will be."  
  
Linda made her presence known. "That's a wise choice, Josh. Time is running out, and Liz needs to be ready for the fights that lay ahead."  
  
"But isn't it too soon? I mean, this has been dropped on Liz all at once." Chris butted in, hoping they would change their minds.  
  
Claire looked at Chris incredulity. "Weren't you just telling us how strong Liz is?"  
  
"That's different. Liz was dealing with a few things, but know you guys want to train her. You remember how draining that was and how it nearly drove us to the point of exhaustion, we nearly went mad."  
  
Claire looked at Josh waiting for an explanation.   
  
Josh sighed, but continued anyway. "Chris, I guess this is why you were in charge of the peace treaties and I of the field. This will be a great way to test her. This will tell us if she's ready or not. We have to believe in her."  
  
Linda spoke gaining their attention. "Liz will be tested here, as will you. Liz is your leader, but she needs to dominate her powers before she can take that responsibility."  
  
They heard Liz scream, and they immediately were running in the direction of the scream. When they got there they saw Liz was floating and was covered in a white light.  
  
Liz saw them and in a panic asked, "Guys, can you get me down? I would really appreciate it."  
  
Linda could only stare for even she was speechless, the only words she could get out were, "It has begun."  
  
In that moment, they heard Max calling out Liz's name and his foots step nearing them. They were trying every thing they could to get Liz down, but all efforts were in vain. Just then, they heard the door opening.  
  
To be continued… 


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Changes and Discoveries  
Author: secrets_of_the_sky@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Roswell, except Claire, Chris, Josh, and Linda.   
Category: Liz/Max   
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: It takes after Destiny, it's mostly centered around Liz, and instead of going to Florida for the summer she went to New York. Now read and find out the rest.  
Distribution: Just ask.  
Author's note: I want to thank Julie for giving me the names (Josh, and Chris) and Rainydayinapril for correcting this fic.  
Feedback: Depending on the feedback, I'll decide if I'll continue this. Please tell me what you think!  
  
Changes and Discoveries 7  
  
Liz didn't know what happened one minute she was plastered to the ceiling the next she was dropped in the sofa and the white light vanished. Liz breathes in a sigh of relief, because in that moment Max came in.  
  
"Sorry to barge in, but I called out and no one answered. I saw a white light coming out of here," Max said, worried.  
  
Everyone just stared at him, not knowing what to do. They could feel their heart beating frantically and just one thought race through their minds. 'That was a close call.'  
  
After Liz was sure her voice wouldn't waver and that she was under control, she spoke. "We didn't hear you. The light was a flashlight we were trying out," Liz lied.  
  
The other mentally groaned. 'Where is the flashlight?' To everyone's shock, excepts Linda's, Liz said in their minds, 'Claire, you better do your thing.'  
  
Claire looked at Liz like she had grown another head, seeing Liz's glare; she immediately began to work on her mind warped.  
  
Max looked skeptically at Liz. "Uh, Liz, where is the flashlight?"  
  
In that moment, Claire's powers kick in, and a flashlight appeared on the sofa.  
  
Liz pointed to the sofa. "It's new and like I said we were trying it out."  
  
Max just stared at Liz, he knew she was lying, and he wasn't sure about what, but he was certain of it. He could have sworn that the flashlight wasn't there when he came in, but he didn't comment on it, instead he said, "The others are downstairs."  
  
Linda got over her shock and said, "Oh, Claire, Chris, and Josh, why don't you go downstairs with Max and get to know each other." Linda saw they were going to protest so she added, "And that's final. Liz and I have something to talk about, now go."  
  
Even Max was reluctant to go, but he left anyway, Claire being the last one since she was still in shock at hearing Liz in her mind.  
  
Linda stared at Liz for a couple of minutes; she didn't know what to say. She was in shock, Liz had demonstrated a just a small amount of her power, she feared what would happen if Liz was at her full extent, yet she knew that Liz would reach it and there was no stopping her, it was Liz's right and destiny.   
  
Liz was worried even Linda seemed to be in shock. "Linda, what happened?"  
  
Linda focused on Liz's question. "Your powers are waking up."  
  
"But I already had my powers. I mean, I could do about every thing Max and the others do."  
  
Linda began to pace. "Liz, that was just a small part of it, your powers are greater than that. Liz, I don't even know the full extent of your powers." Linda knew the effect those words would cause on Liz, but they were true and Liz deserved to know. "Liz, you mustn't fear them for they are yours and they were trusted on you, because you can handle them."   
  
Liz didn't know what to make out of Linda's words. "We better go downstairs, before Josh, Chris, and Claire get into trouble."  
  
Linda was going to say something, but Liz was already out of her sight. Sighing, she also went downstairs. 'Being their advisor and protector isn't easy!'  
---  
Liz got to the Crashdown to see Claire, Chris, and Josh in one corner and Max, Michael, Isabel, and the others in another corner. When she was going to comment on it, Maria and Alex attacked her.   
  
"Oh, Lizzie, why didn't you tell us? We were so worried about you, we still are. I can't believe this happen! I'm so sorry!" Maria said almost in panic.   
  
Alex more calmly said, "Liz, you should have called us. We would have been here for you."  
  
Liz felt ashamed, again she had let them down. "I'm sorry, I just needed some time alone."  
  
Maria saw Claire was approaching them and she couldn't help it her irritation was noticeable on her face. "Look, Claire, we are Liz's friends and we want to be here for her, so butt out!"  
  
Alex got a little nervous when he saw that Claire wasn't the only one advancing towards them.  
  
Josh and Chris were right behind Claire, they knew Maria and Alex were Liz's friends, but it was a natural reaction on their parts, it was their duty to protect Liz from everyone.  
  
Michael, Max, and Isabel also approached them, not happy that they were trying to shield Liz from her friends.   
  
Liz didn't know what to do, she felt suffocated at Josh, Chris, and Claire's insistence in protecting her and at Maria, Max, Isabel, Alex, and Michael's insistence in being there for her. She appreciated it, but she didn't want that, in that moment she wanted to be alone.  
  
Linda had been watching the exchange with great interest, but she knew it was time to put a stop to it when she saw Liz's eyes go from person to person and her hands. They would glow in a white light for a second, not really noticeable, going back to normal and then they would glow again. Linda took that as a sign that Liz was getting irritated and that she was about to unleash some of her power without her even knowing it.  
  
Linda approached the group. "Hi, I'm Linda, Liz's Aunt. Maria, Alex, how nice to see you kids again, although I wish the circumstances would have been better."  
  
Liz smiled her gratitude at Linda. "This is Isabel, Michael, and the others you already know," Liz said pointing at each of them as she said their names.  
  
Linda acknowledged them with a nod. She turned her gaze towards Claire and the others and said, "We have to talk."  
  
The three of them swallowed and nodded, they didn't like Linda's tone at all. Linda turned her attention to Liz, Michael, Max, and the others and said, "Excuse us. We'll be right back."   
  
"Will they be okay?" Isabel asked; worried about the cold tone Linda used.   
  
"Why are you worried about them? Its about time Claire was put in her place." Maria said, crossing her arm and tapping her feet.  
  
Liz looked at Maria disapprovingly and then answered Isabel's question. "They will be okay. My Aunt isn't as bad as she seems."  
  
"Well, I still think they need to be taught a lesson."  
  
Michael shook his head, and wrapped his arm around Maria's waist, bringing her closer to him. "Maria, this is Liz's parent's funeral. Could you be a little more tactful?"  
  
Maria nodded ashamed of her behavior not noticing everyone's shocked expressions at Michael's words, they never knew he could be so thoughtful.  
  
They were interrupted when people started to come in.  
---  
Linda took them to the manager's office. "What were you thinking?"  
  
"Our job is to protect Liz, " Claire immediately answered.  
  
"Yes, but there was no danger near her and you acted like her friends were a plague or something." More calmly Linda said, "Liz's powers are awaking, she doesn't have control over them. You guys were just about to be blasted away if I hadn't interfered. So if you want to keep that from happening, you better not cause Liz too much stress."  
  
"But weren't you saying Liz training needed to begin," Josh argued.  
  
"And it's still going to begin…tonight. Liz has to control her powers; we can't have another episode like we did today. Now, we are going to go out there and you guys are going to behave. Do you think you can go out and stay a few hours without killing each other?"  
  
They quickly nodded, not wanting to hear any more of Linda's lecture.   
  
"Good. Because this is supposed to be a funeral, not a party."  
  
When they left the office, they saw the place was already full with people. They saw Liz in a corner with Maria, Alex, Isabel, Michael, and Max. They were talking, but they could tell Liz's mind wasn't on their conversation.  
  
Chris immediately made his way towards her, wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Liz, are you okay?"  
  
Liz gave an unsure nod and turned her attention back to the conversation, which had changed because of the presence of Chris, Josh, and Claire.  
  
  
Chris could feel all eyes on him more specifically all eyes on his arm that's wrapped around Liz's waist. He was about to take his arm away, but he changed his mind and left it where it was. 'I'm not going to be intimidated by them. I always been like this with Liz, and I'm not going to stop, because they don't like it.'   
  
Maria couldn't take her eyes off Chris and Liz. 'How can Liz do this to Max?! Can't she see Max loves her?' Maria bluntly asked, "Liz, is there something going on between the two of you?"  
  
Liz oblivious as to what Maria meant answered with a question of her own. "Between me and whom?"  
  
"Between you and him," Maria answered, pointing towards Chris.  
  
Liz just stared at Maria. "Maria, are you serious?" Liz saw Maria nod and all she wanted to do was laugh, but stopped herself remembering why everyone was there. "Maria, are you crazy? Chris and I are only friends, nothing more! I can't believe you would have thought that." Looking at Chris she added, "And no offense, Chris, but you aren't exactly boyfriend material." Turning her attention back to the others said, "I wouldn't go out with Chris even if I was paid to. Chris and I are just good friends, like Alex and I. I just can't imagine where you would get an idea like that."  
  
"Thanks a lot," Chris muttered.  
  
Liz knowing that in someway she hurt his feeling said, "Oh Chris, I'm sorry, but it's the truth. You aren't boyfriend material, because you haven't found the right girl for you…yet. I'm sure when you meet her you'll sweep her out off her feet. I mean, you are charming, funny…" Seeing a twinkle in Chris' eyes she added, "And I'm doing wonders to your ego, right?"   
  
Chris with a wide grin nodded. "You don't have to stop there, I can't wait for you to continue."  
  
"You jerk! You made me believe I hurt your feelings! Do you actually have any?" Liz said as she slapped his arm.  
  
"How could you hurt my feeling if what you said is true?" Chris asked, logically.  
  
Everyone's mind was put at ease by Chris and Liz's display, and it was funny watching them. Everyone could feel the tension drop, and that they were more at ease with each other. The only time Chris dropped his arm out of Liz's waist was when Linda called, leaving the two groups alone with each other.  
  
Liz wished she could go back to her friends some how that seemed more bearable than having to hear stranger say how sorry they were about what happened to her parents. When Liz was finally able to get away from everyone, they were heading to the burial. After two hours they came back to the Crashdown.  
  
Max and the others saw Liz's exhaustion, and they decided to leave so Liz could rest. Liz couldn't help it, but let her relief be shown on her face. After she said goodbye to them, she took a bath and went to sleep, the others following suit.   
  
They were awakening late at night by a voice in their minds. 'Wake up, guys. It's time for the training to begin.'  
  
To be continued… 


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Changes and Discoveries  
Author: secrets_of_the_sky@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Roswell, except Claire, Chris, Josh, and Linda.   
Category: Liz/Max   
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: It takes after Destiny, it's mostly centered around Liz, and instead of going to Florida for the summer she went to New York. Now read and find out the rest.  
Distribution: Just ask.  
Author's note: I want to thank Julie for giving me the names (Josh, and Chris) and Rainydayinapril for correcting this fic.  
Feedback: Depending on the feedback, I'll decide if I'll continue this. Please tell me what you think!  
  
Changes and Discoveries 8  
  
They all met downstairs. Liz waited for Linda to join them, but she couldn't help, but think, 'If the day was long, the night is going to be longer.'  
  
"Good, you are comfortable. We have lots of work to do," Linda said as she came out of the shadows.  
  
Claire stepped forward. "Linda, how could you and Liz talk in our minds? Why didn't we know it was possible?"  
  
"Talking in our minds is one of our powers and yours too. You didn't know, because you weren't ready to know, the time your powers come out is the time when you are ready to use it. Any more questions before we begin with the training?"  
  
Liz was debating whether to ask about the floating stunt or not, she chose the later one. Liz saw Linda was waiting for an answer. "No. We can begin."  
  
Linda nodded and said to Liz, "Then you better run and hide."  
  
Liz didn't think twice about it and began running out of the room. She knew they would give her a few minutes of a head start before they went after her.   
  
Josh and the others waited for Linda gave to give the order for them to move. Once Linda gave a nod, they were out of the Crashdown in a flash.   
  
Josh was confident they would be able to find her in no time, since he could sense her. They hadn't even bothered to go separate ways, once Josh had said, he knew where she was and without a thought they followed him. They all had one thought, 'This is gong to be a piece of cake.' They were all able to feel her, but Josh was the only one that could find her without much effort.  
---  
Liz suddenly remembered that she couldn't hide from Josh or the others, because they could feel where she was. Liz stopped and began to think. 'If they can feel me I must be able to feel them and there must be away to block them.' Liz began to concentrate and after a few seconds she was able to block them, it was like some thing in her mind snapped and it became natural to block them, and run at the same time. Liz new she had to run, but she slowed down her pace, Roswell was a small town and rumors spread fast. 'I can just imagine it, Maria, Max, and the others giving me a third degree. Besides I know this town like the back of my hand I might as well use it to my advantage.'  
---  
They were all walking towards Liz's direction, and suddenly they all stopped. Chris and Claire looked at Josh waiting for an explanation, hoping he could answer why they couldn't feel Liz anymore.  
---  
At the Evans's house three teenagers sat up straight in their bed, and rushed to the hallway.  
  
"Max, did you feel that?" Isabel worriedly asked.  
  
"Yeah, it as though-as though…" Max gave up trying to describe how he felt.  
  
"As though a part of you is missing." Michael silently completed.  
  
Michael, Isabel, and Max just stared at each other, wondering what just happened. They heard a door being opened, and they turned their attention to where the sound came from.  
  
"Max, Michael, Isabel, can you keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep," Mrs. Evans said.  
  
"Yes, Mom, sorry." Turning her attention back to Michael and Max, she added, "We should continue this tomorrow. Let's go to sleep."  
  
They nodded and each of them took their place in their beds and sleeping bag.  
---  
Josh just stared at them not being able to answer, quietly he ordered, "Let's go."  
  
"Where?! We don't know where she is, remember? We can't feel her! What if something happens to her and we aren't there to protect her?!" Claire cried out in hysterics.  
  
Chris saw she wasn't about to calm down, he grabbed her by her shoulders and began to shake her back and forth. "Claire, calm down. If something was wrong Linda would have been here long ago."  
  
"But what if-"  
  
Josh interrupted her, barking out, "Enough, you are a soldier so start acting like one."  
  
Chris and Claire were shock at Josh's tone, so they dropped their gazes finding the sidewalk very interesting. When they heard Josh begin to walk they silently followed not daring to comment on his fast lost of temper. They knew the reason why he was like that, and they felt the same way. They would never forgive themselves if something happened to Liz. She was the only reason they were there, she gave them a purpose. She was their…queen.  
  
Josh was fuming, 'How could we lose Liz? What if something is really wrong?' Josh suddenly stopped the others colliding into him. They immediately straighten up waiting for him to speak.  
  
"We should split up. We'll cover more ground like that. Let's meet in front of the Crashdown in one hour."   
  
Chris and Claire didn't argue, and did as told.  
---  
Liz remembered that someone just recently moved out of Max' neighborhood and headed in that direction. She knew she was doing a great job out of blocking out the others, but she also knew they would find her, Roswell didn't have many hiding places. She couldn't wait to get there she wasn't feeling good. She could feel the sweat running down her face, and her heart accelerating. She discarded it as adrenaline, but as soon as she entered the abandoned house she fainted dead away.  
---  
They were getting desperate, they couldn't find Liz anywhere. They met at the entrance of the Crashdown. They only had to look at their faces to know they didn't have any luck.  
  
Claire seeing Josh wasn't too happy she touched his arm. "Josh, are you okay?"  
  
Josh looked at Claire and then he let his gaze wonder, "We better get going. Where would she go?"  
  
"To where she feel the safest," Chris answered without thinking.  
  
"Where would that be?" Josh asked.  
  
Realization suddenly dawned into Claire. "Max makes her feel safe. Maybe she is at his house."  
  
"I don't think so, it's too late, but maybe she is some place near Max' house," Chris reason.  
  
"Hey, you can think from time to time," Josh joked, finally some tension leaving him.   
  
"I'm not a peace diplomatic for nothing."  
  
Claire grabbed theirs hand and began dragging them. "Come on, we still need to search Max' neighborhood."   
  
Claire stopped when she saw a figure ahead of them, knowing who it was she called out to the others. "Chris, Josh, I found Liz."  
  
"Where?" Chris and Josh asked not lifting their gazes from the map they had picked up.  
  
"Right ahead of us." The three of them looked at each other and in a silent agreement they started running towards her only to have her run away from them.  
  
---  
Liz claps her hands getting rid of imaginary dust. "That's the beauty of mind warping…maybe now I can get some sleep."   
  
Liz waited a few seconds, and then started to head back to the Crashdown. When she got there she could feel Linda was there, but she ignored her and continued on her way to her bedroom, where she fell fast asleep.  
---  
In the morning after taking a bath she headed to the kitchen there she saw Chris, Josh, and Claire with frowns on their faces. "Good morning." Liz said in a cherry voice. "I hope you slept okay. I know I did."  
  
"You little-you little…"  
  
Seeing Josh wasn't able to finish Claire supplied the rest. "You little brat! How could you leave us like that?!"  
  
Liz surprised everyone when she scolded them. "You should have known it wasn't me. This isn't a game any more, now it's time to work, to fight."   
  
Linda grinned. 'Finally we are getting somewhere. She finally has all her memories.' "You are going to be late, you better go now."   
  
Liz watched the others go, and when they were out of sight she said mindlessly, "I know you know what happened. I don't want the others to know, at least not yet.   
  
Linda dropped her gaze to the floor and answered, "They have to be told."  
  
"I know, but does it have to be now?" Liz argued. "I don't want them to treat me any differently. I'll tell them when I want to, is that understood?"  
  
Linda looked at Liz directly in the eyes and answered, "Yes, your Highness."  
  
Liz glared at her, and she was out of the room.  
---  
Breakfast at the Evans's house was quiet, Mrs. Evans watched silently as the three teenagers picked on their food. Worried about her children, she asked, "Is something wrong?"  
  
Max looked up from his plate and to his mother. "No, everything is okay. It's just that with the funeral of Liz's parents…" Max lied.  
  
Isabel got up from her seat. "We better get going."   
  
Michael and Max didn't think twice about it, they were out of the kitchen in a second, Isabel following them, leaving a confused Mrs. Evans behind.  
  
The ride to the school was silent, yet the three of them were thinking about the same thing.  
  
"We can't make anything out of it yet. What if it was just a coincidence? I think we should ask Tess if she felt it too," Isabel said braking the silence. Tess maybe a pain, but when it came to their stuff Tess was the person to ask.  
  
As soon as Isabel spoke Tess came into view. She was standing on the spot where they usually parked the jeep.  
  
Tess didn't wait for them to get out of the car when she was already talking. "Did you feel something last night?"  
  
Max and the others shared a look, and they nodded.   
  
"What does it mean?" Isabel asked worried.  
  
"I don't know, but I feel that something is beginning, that's about to happen," Tess answered.  
  
"But you do you know where it came from?" Max probed.  
  
"No, it was weird…it was like…like something was missing for a time."  
  
"That's how we felt too," Michael informed Tess.  
  
They stopped talking when they saw Maria, and Alex approaching them.  
  
"Maria, what's wrong?" Michael asked concerned since she wasn't already babbling.   
  
"Yeah, it's just that Liz didn't call me. I'm her best friend, right? Aren't best friend supposed to support each other in difficult times?! I mean the Parkers were part of my family too!" Maria buried her head on Michael's shoulder as soon as she finished.   
  
They all looked at the floor not knowing what to say, yet they knew Maria was right. They got even more depressed when they remembered Liz hadn't called any of them. They were startled when they heard Liz's voice. They looked to where the sound came from and hope she was alone, but Chris, Josh, and Claire were behind her.  
  
"Liz, you seem to be doing well," Isabel said, awkwardly.  
  
"I am, I just needed a few days to myself." Seeing, Maria was trying to ignore her, Liz said to her, "I'm sorry I didn't call you. I just wanted to be alone."  
  
"Yeah, right. But Claire could be there with you, right?" Maria asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Look, Maria, she didn't have a choice. I happen to live there now. Can't you just forget about the stupid Barbie? That was like a millenium ago! I think it's time for you to grow up." Claire said jumping in Liz's defense.  
  
Everyone fell silent; they suddenly heard someone laughing when they turned to see who it was, they saw Alex bent, laughing hysterically.   
  
Alex straightened up when he noticed everyone was looking at him. "Sorry. It's just that it was about time someone brought it up, because, Maria, I'm sure Mrs. Ken wouldn't want you to still be grieving about her death even if she was decapitated by Claire," Alex teased.  
  
Angry and embarrassed Maria stormed off. Alex knowing he said the wrong thing, he went after her in an attempt to apologize, and the eight aliens were left in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
Michael couldn't keep his eyes off Liz there was something different about her, he just couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
Liz couldn't have been gladder than when the bell rang; Michael's stare was making her nervous. "Let's go before the tardy bell rings."  
  
Liz was ahead of them, she was climbing the stairs when she felt someone grabbed her by the arm, and roughly turned her around. She was met with Tess' furious eyes.  
  
Tess tightened her grip on Liz's arm and hissed, "Are you crazy?! Who do you think you are?! You have no right to mark yourself with that symbol!"  
  
Liz returned Tess' glare and said, "What I do is none of your business. It's my body, and I can do with it what I want." Liz ripped her arm out of Tess' grip.  
  
The others had seen the exchange, and they were immediately besides them.  
  
"What's going on?" Max asked.  
  
"This insolent human has marked herself with the four square symbol. If you don't believe me see for yourself."  
  
Max, Michael, and Isabel looked at Liz, waiting for her to deny it.   
  
"Could you turn around, Liz?"  
  
Liz did as Max asked, she knew they would have see it sooner or later, so there was no use denying it. 'I can't believe I forgot to use a long sleeve blouse!'  
  
"Liz, are you crazy?! You can put us in danger! What if someone recognizes it?! For someone that's supposed to be intelligent you are really dumb," Michael exploded.  
  
Chris seeing they didn't plan to stop the lecture, and were about to create a scene, said, "What's the big deal? It's just a tattoo. Don't tell me this is the first time you seen that symbol? I mean in the tattoo shop it's one of the most that are picked. If you want to know where you can get one I can't tell you a place the only thing is that you have to put the $40, I'm not paying," Chris lied, making it all up.  
  
They were surprised to hear that the symbol was usually used in tattoo shops, they accepted it, since visiting tattoo shops was not their usual routine. In that moment the bell sounded again.  
  
"Oh, no! We are so late!" Isabel exclaimed.  
  
They all ran to their classes except Tess, she stayed behind pondering on what Chris told them, not buying it for a second.  
  
The morning went by without another event, only Maria spent her time avoiding Liz, Alex, and Claire.   
  
During lunchtime they all sat together at Liz's insistence.   
  
"Hey Liz, wasn't your tattoo of a butterfly?"  
  
Liz almost choked on her drink. "Yeah, but it was one of those you can remove with water."   
  
"So you can take that one off too, right?" Max asked, hopeful. Liz having that tattoo made him nervous.  
  
"Sorry, but this one is permanent."  
  
Isabel was as nervous as Max, but she was also curious. "Did it hurt? The tattoo, I mean."  
  
Liz thought about it for a second. "A little, but it hurts more if you tense up."  
  
Michael saw the others nodding in agreement with Liz. "How do you know?" Michael asked them.  
  
"Each of us has a tattoo. They are different and they are in different places. Mine's on my wrist, Chris has one on his shoulder, and Claire…well, she won't tell me."  
  
"I've told you that's for me to know, and for you to find out," Claire put in her two cents.  
  
"Guys, could you keep the flirting to when you are alone?" Chris teased in a serious matter.  
  
"Chris, leave them alone. They haven't been alone in a while, besides, you know that in a year they'll be married, and it will be worst," Liz scolded, yet teased.  
  
Both Claire and Josh snapped their heads in Liz's direction, not believing what they heard.  
  
Claire tentatively asked, "Does that means what I think it means?"  
  
Liz slowly nodded, a grin spreading on her face at their obvious happiness. Liz remembered it was their custom for the queen to give her blessing before anyone could wed.  
  
Liz was almost knocked out of her seat when Claire hugged her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Claire chanted over and over again.  
  
Max, Isabel, and Michael were confused and watched the display with interest, but they didn't asked. They had a feeling they wouldn't tell them.  
  
"You are getting married? Why in a year?" Max asked.  
  
"Because we'll be old enough, and hopefully, we'll have something's taken care of by then," Josh answered.   
  
The bell rang, interrupting Josh, they said good-bye, and headed to their respective classes.  
  
When the school was over for the day, Liz and the others rushed out of the school, and to the Crashdown. As soon as Liz entered the Crashdown, she began to call Linda.  
  
"Liz, I'm not deaf," Linda said as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"Sorry, but I need to do something and alone," Liz said going directly to the point.  
  
Linda observed Liz for a minute before answering. "Okay, you may go, but one of them has to go with you."  
  
"Fine, I'll tell Chris."  
  
"Why Chris, and not Josh?" Linda asked not happy with Liz's choice, Chris would always give in on Liz's charm.  
  
"I gave Claire, and Josh my blessing." Before Linda could protest she said, "It's my choice, my decision, not yours." Not wanting to hear Linda complain she went in search for Chris.  
---  
Michael heard a knock on his door, grumbling he went to answer it. When he saw whom it was he opened the door wider as an invitation for them to come in.   
  
"What do you want, Liz?"  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
